Blossoms
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: The professor believes he's in love. But what about Claire and his hat? What happens when the lady he loves leaves? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

No, I don't own Professor Layton (I'd die from awesomemness)

Chapter 1

As she began to waltz with _him_, the sound of tinkling bells seemed to form from her heart. But they gradually added volume along with a voice that called her…

"Emilie! Emilie! Emilie Drew! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Samantha Walsh practically jumped on top of her and screamed into Emilie's ear, "Wake up! Today's the day! Today's the day!" She was rewarded when Emilie groggily mumbled a few words and twisted back over and tried to go back to the blissful dream…but her American friend wouldn't let her rest.

"Claire! Claire! Help me wake her up! I've got to tell her the news!"

"All right, come on, Emilie! Wake up and smell the tea! Rise and shine!"

Laughing, she cried, "All right, I give up. I'm awake so you can stop shaking my brains out! I'm up! I'm up!" Mocking a groan, she tackled Samantha and inquired what the news was.

"I'm graduating tomorrow! I'm free from the university's oppression!" Sam's bright green eyes and vibrant red hair made her lanky form seem to tingle with emotion. Claire's black eyes were shining too, but for a different reason.

"Thank you, Sam. Now, I need to find Hershel. I have a surprise for him." Emilie's excruciating expression was only showing a fraction of a deeper tumult inside. She didn't sleep often, and a dream was something precious to her. Claire and Sam turned and started walking towards her. Quickly, she pasted on a fake smile, hoping that they wouldn't see the conflicting emotions inside, and question her. She needn't have bothered though, for they were frivolous with excitement.

Turning to Emilie, she said, "Now Em, I got to plan out every solitary detail or I'll be swamped today. Now how's this for a game plan: How about if I…"

While Sam chattered on and on, Emilie picked up a brush and started to brush her dark brown hair. Her warm hazel eyes were sparkling though, because even though Sam was babbling, Emilie's mind was miles away; she was remembering sixth grade, and the day that she met Hershel Layton.

The bell had rung twice. She was running late, and she needed to get to class. Running and panting, Emilie made a sharp right around the corner only to barely miss the tall boy in a red sweater, faded red cap, and khakis with white tennis shoes, calmly walking past. Unfortunately, she didn't miss the stack of books he held in his hands.

As much as she needed to get to attendance roll in the cafeteria, her mother tried to encourage a proper lady inside of her daughter. Being an obedient daughter she promptly stopped and tried to help the boy, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you with that."

"Thank you." And when their hands touched, she felt something. Now she had bumped into other boys and not really cared, and brushed her hand against theirs by accident or given them a high five at gym, but this time it was different somehow. It was like she felt a flicker of something, something warm and affectionate, but she didn't know what that was. She helped him stack the books all up against his chest. With an apology and one last glance, she ran around the corner and into the cafeteria. She didn't run into him again until lunch. Looking for a seat, she almost bumped into him again, but this time he saw it coming and steadied her against his arm.

"I assume you don't have a specific place to dine. Would you like to join me?" He smiled a special lopsided grin -that never had made an encore appearance- that made her stomach flip-flop. _He was a perfect gentleman even at sixth grade_, she thought.

And thus the beginning of a beautiful friendship started. They ate and conversed every day, forming a bonding twixt them. She was new and he showed her around school and town, just like how a gentleman would. He would take her to ice cream at least once every month after school, where they enjoyed a good-natured debate. They would play chess with each other every day after school waiting for their mothers to pick them up; he would always beat her, but each time he would smile and show her some tricky maneuvers so that in a month she was the best player in the school chess club. He didn't join the club, because he was preoccupied with homework and other classes. He was her best friend, in her eyes, and she was his best friend and fierce adversary in chess or volleyball in his eyes. Emilie would come to him with any problem and he would have an answer. It didn't matter if the problem was about gym, friends, chess, boyfriends (in her case), family members, birthday gifts, or if the question was about science, math, history, or even about high school, he could answer them all. But he was abnormally humble. He didn't rub the answer in her face, or make her feel incredibly stupid. He kindly answered them or he'd help her figure them out for herself. He taught her the use of basic logic and from that; they together could solve any problem that should come their way.

"Emilie? Why are you smiling that unusual smile?" Sam gasped. "Did you meet a guy?" Sam's green eyes were shining in anticipation.

"Oh Sam, if I was engrossed in someone I'd let you know."

Satisfied with that response, Sam quickly nodded and eventually finished her lists.

Emilie then said, "Well, tonight's the night before you graduate. Let's practice your final march to independence!"

Claire grasped her jacket, and rushed out the door to go meet Hershel before nightfall.

As the moonlight slowly rose in the sky, its silvery beams penetrated the window, making a part of the floor light up. The old grandfather clock in the hall started to chime "Westminster Abby" stating its concurrence with the moon, and signaling the beginning of the third wee hour of the next day. Samantha Walsh groggily looked at the alarm clock on her dresser. Realizing the hour, she hurriedly put on a robe over her pink silk pajamas, put on her matching slippers and raced to Emilie's twin bed and all but screamed, "Wish me my congratulations! Today's the day I'm a learned scholar! I'm free from the teacher's dictatorship!" Obviously proud of herself, she grinned and sat on Emilie's bed, waiting for Emilie's best wishes. Em wasn't a morning person so she promptly rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep.

"What are you going on about, Samantha? It's three in the morning!" Claire's form appeared from the darkness, as she hugged her purple robe about her.

"Is something wrong?"

Laughing, Sam shook her head. "No, it's just that today's the day I'm gonna leave you."

"You woke me up at three in the morning to tell me you're leaving me?" Samantha had her back to Emilie, so she couldn't see the irritated expression her friend wore. Emilie mumbled, "I think if she isn't all ready bonkers, I'll make her bonkers…" Claire was a more compassionate person than Sam was at times so she hurriedly got Emilie a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, Emilie. I'm sorry; I think that Hershel and I drank all the tea the last time he visited here."

"Oh, no don't trouble yourself. Coffee is perfectly all right in my book. Like I always say: E=mc squared was translated wrong. It means Energy=morning coffee twice."

Samantha shook her head with annoyance. "Oh fiddlesticks, I completely forgot. Today I have a very important assignment in my History of Civilizations class. It's a 'going home' present from our evil professor, Mrs. O' Brian. We need to pick a civilization and write a research paper on it! Will you two help me out? I picked the Maya civilization."

"Well, the library _is_ open twenty-four hours a day. And I've already had my coffee/tea so I'm ready."Emilie gave her a mock salute.

"I'm ready when you are, Sam. I just need to grab my present for Hershel, so that if I don't make it back to the flat before normal waking hours, I'll be ready."

"All right, let's rock and roll!"

Emilie laughed. "You Americans have such…unusual phrases."

Finally after four grueling, tedious hours of research, Claire and Emilie relaxed and enjoyed laughing while watching Sam run the graduating seniors orientation for graduation class (GROFG). Claire's and Emilie's classes didn't start until quarter past eight. Claire told Emilie earlier that she had to run to lab that night before classes, so Emilie was the one elected to go get groceries. Emilie hopped into her little brown car and drove off.

Later that evening, Claire finished setting the table for the dinner she and Hershel were going to enjoy in a few minutes. He surprised her by unexpectedly coming in and giving her a hug.

"How was your day?"

"Oh… this day was quite formidable."

"Oh, I'm sad to hear that." She massaged his neck, hoping he would feel her sympathy through the massage. "Oh, I got you something for celebration of summer." He hesitated when he saw the box with a crimson bow.

"Go on. Open it!"

Laughing, he did. And out came a brown silk top hat.

"Here, hold still!" With some adjusting, Claire got the hat on him.

"Very dashing, Hershel; it suits you, it really does, so no taking it off." She glanced at her studded timepiece. "Oh, dear look at the time; I've got to run to the lab. We're running a very important experiment today. Now promise me you'll wear the hat, I know it's not your usual style, but try to keep an open mind. After all, isn't that what a gentleman does?" She squeezed his hands and ran off into the fading glow of the sun.

This evening would forever be etched in Emilie's mind. She had just dismissed her volleyball class at the local high school (London Heritage Academy), and she needed to hurry so she could run by the research facility where Claire worked.

_If I hurry, there'll be enough time to go and pick up Claire so we won't be late to class._ She ran to her car and drove off. As she drove onto the road where Claire's facility was, an explosion shook her car sideways. Coughing, Emilie struggled viciously to get out. After ten minutes of struggling, she finally got out the passenger door. Dusting off her clothes, she ran ahead to see what in the world that was. The further north she went, the more debris and damage there was. After ten minutes of cautious walking, she finally arrived at the site. Huge holes in the ground showed that nearby apartment buildings had been annihilated. The building that apparently had been the source of the explosion was in flames and the steady beating rain made no difference on the flames.

"Excuse me, miss."

Turning, she started to say, "Oh, pardon me. I didn't see you there." What she saw numbed her senses. Hershel was there staring at the wreckage. He was a mess, but he was alive. She gasped, rather loudly, which caused him to turn. His face was downcast, but his face somewhat lit up at seeing her. "Emilie? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and I was going to pick up Claire, so we can go to class."

"Claire…" His face went blank. His palms were sweaty and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, and his knees were wobbly.

"Claire is out, isn't she?"

He didn't answer or speak again, but continued looking in a daze.

"Oh…"

A small boy with a dirty face was crying and tried to charge into the burning building, but Layton caught him and held him as the little boy cried and repeatedly struck his little fists into Layton's chest.

"Momma and Daddy!" The boy wailed for his parents, which had apparently died in the explosion.

Softly, Emilie knelt down onto the muddy ground near the little boy and embraced him. He cried and cried while she softly began to attempt to calm him down.

"What are you going to do?"

He said, "I'm going to find out what happened."And with that, he walked away.

Sam left that very night because she was graduating, so Emilie had the whole flat to herself. The next day, was the beginning of summer, and it held some surprises for Emilie. She trudged downstairs to pay her rent at the desk office of the apartment building. Then she walked out into the foggy morning. Carefully, she slowly walked down the stairs so she wouldn't slip on the muddy steps. When she got down to the bottom step, what she saw took her breath away. Hershel lay outstretched in the parking lot, bruises galore. He had a streak of blood coming from his head and mouth. The top hat he wore was crooked and battered. His clothes were tore in several places and his legs were swollen twice their normal size. Quickly, she knelt down in the lot, and tried to see if he was breathing, and felt his pulse. Relieved that he was alive, she dashed inside up to the desk office and saw a small service bell which had a notice taped to it. The notice read,_ ding the bell if assistance is needed._ So she did ding the bell, for all she was worth. A clerk came and by his annoyed expression, one could see that he wasn't happy.

He snatched her hand and in an irritated tone said, "Yes ma'am. The bell does work. Thank you for testing it. Now, what assistance do you need?"

"Sir, there's a man in the parking lot who's in need of medical attention. Will you please carry him up to my flat?"

Sighing rather loudly, the clerk reluctantly nodded. After carefully placing Hershel on Emilie's couch, the clerk searched for any lint, hairs, dirt, or blood on his clothes. Seeing none, he said rather nastily, "Ma'am, we here, at this specific apartment building, are not responsible for any accidents, so calling a doctor is out of the question. And with a huff, he slammed the door.

Grabbing her cell phone, Emilie called a friend of hers to come over and help. Satisfied that her friend was coming, Emilie began to take a damp cloth and try to mop up the now-dried blood. She summoned the nasty desk clerk by another repeat performance of the dinging of the bell. He grumbled and mumbled all the way up the stairs, and picked up Layton. He held him while Emilie fluffed the pillow and pulled back the sheets to her bed.

"You positive you wanna put 'em on that clean bed?"

Sighing, she retorted, "Yes! Just put him down. Gently! Gently!" If looks could kill, Emilie would have died a thousand deaths all personally delivered by the desk clerk.

His voice dripping with sarcasm, "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ding the bell!" He slammed the door and stomped downstairs.

Rolling her eyes, she sat on the bed waiting for her nurse friend to come. Her mind wandered to the many occasions when Hershel had beaten her in sixth grade.

The local ice cream parlor's air conditioning felt heavenly compared to the bloody summer's heat. Two sundaes were resting on the counter while Emilie and Hershel were playing chess, with frequent glances at the game from the clerk. _Each game gets longer and longer…_ the clerk thought.

"You won again! Congratulations, though I was sure that I had got you. Beating you is about impossible as nailing pudding to the wall. One day, I'll beat you."

"Perhaps…and perhaps not."

"How is your sundae? Mine is rather tasty."

"Quite good. I love the new flavor, java brownie. It's quite delectable."

Suddenly a knock came, interrupting Emilie's thoughts. She hastily opened the door where she was greeted by her friend, Terri. The black nurse had a built in Earth Mother Nature, so she embraced Emilie and asked to see Hershel. Terri surveyed the damage and took charge.

"Em, you're gonna be the assistant. Go get me some damp cloths. And why didn't you get a doctor?"

Shoving the wash cloths into Terri's outstretched hand, Emilie shamefacedly told her, "I didn't have enough money to get a doctor. After gas, food, and payments, I don't have enough."

Nodding, Terri, said, "Its fine. The wounds are on the verge of professional help, so I'll try my best."

"Oh, Terri, I owe you one."

"Now, you need to eat. He doesn't need you not being strong, so go and grab a bite to eat. I'll call ya if he stirs."

"No, I'm fine. Really, I want to stay."

"Emilie…" Terri said in a warning tone.

Seeing the situation was hopeless, she sighed and gave in, promising to be back in fifteen minutes.

After a filling fish and chips snack, she flew in the door of the flat where Terri greeted her.

"Hey, I got an idea of what's going on. Now first, you need to promise not to scream, faint, or overreact in anyway. He doesn't need the extra stress. And if you don't mind, please get me a cup of tea." Emilie found an extra tea bag and within minutes was serving the tea to Terri.

"Terri, surely you of all people know the answer to that. I pride myself on a maintaining an excellent self control."

"Good. Now as far as I can tell, he was severely beaten, and I mean severely, so I'll start from the bottom up: His legs might be paralyzed. It looks like he was kicked there several times. His stomach is black and blue from bruises covering the whole area. His chest was repeatedly hit by thick fists, so much so that his ribs are cracked. The arms have several minor cuts and a few bruises. His neck has bruises shaped like fingers. And his face was also hit by thick fists and he was hit on the head twice. He was left for dead." She stole a peek at Em's clock in the kitchen. "Listen, I gotta run, so I'm going to write down instructions in case you can't reach me in time."

"Thank you, Terri. I owe you a million."

"No problem, sugar. Just call me as soon as something happens."

"I will. Promise."

Terri left and Emilie promptly called the school and asked if she could have her two weeks pay in advance. Then she asked for the two weeks leave time, which the school graciously gave her to help nurse her friend to health. The next grueling days she spent hovering over him. Terri checked on him in and out but nothing important happened until several weeks later.

Emilie woke up and looked at the clock. It read quarter past six, which meant time to get up. She got off the couch and then walked to the bedroom (normally she walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee or tea) to check on him. She opened the curtains letting the sun and a cool breeze flow in. Then a feeble groan entered the room. She held her breath, hoping that the groan would come again. When it did she quickly raced into the living room and dialed Terri. Then she went back to his side of the bed and sat on it, careful not to sit on _him._ Briefly glancing at the emergency instructions gave her an idea of what she needed to get. She didn't want to leave him again, but she needed to go get supplies from the kitchen. Reluctance won the battle. Two hours later, with Terri's assistance, Hershel was blinking and staring up at the ceiling, his mind a mile away.

"Do you remember anything?" He didn't answer after a while. Em was starting to get worried.

She hesitantly asked, "If you're really awake, and if it doesn't pain you, could you verify that you are awake?"

With a tremendously painful effort, he managed to gasp out, "Every puzzle has an answer."

"It's really you!" She would have hugged him, but stopped herself in time.

Terri took charge so that in an hour, she was ready to leave and gave Emilie very precise instructions.

"Thanks, Terr-Terr. You are a lifesaver."

"No problem."

She built her life around nursing him to health. In a few more weeks, he was the same as he was before the explosion. Now it was time for school to start, so he thanked her for her devotion and she didn't talk to him much until three years later at graduation, where he became a professor in archaeology. He moved on to solve many puzzles, and she got a more permanent teaching job at London Heritage Academy.

Later that year, she got a letter from him.

_Dear Emilie,_

_I trust this letter finds you well. I have a proposition that you might find…intriguing. I won't divulge any more facts until I see you. I'll be at your flat building in the lobby on the 3rd of May, at seven p.m. I trust you'll be there as well. I am bringing a guest with me. He is part of this proposition. I trust you'll agree to this proposition._

_Your friend,_

_Hershel Layton_

_P.S._

_It might be a prudent idea that if we go to eat, you pick somewhere that a child might agree with._

She stole a peek at her watch. It read half past six and today was the third! Swiftly she got freshened up and headed down stairs.

The professor was there with a little boy wearing blue suspenders, white shirt, and a blue cap peering out from the professor's side.

"Emilie, you're looking well. Are you hungry? We could grab a bite at some local café."

"No, you two are my guests. Please, I insist on cooking for you two."

The professor looked down at the little boy, "We are in luck, my boy. Ms. Emilie is a superb cook. I think she might make you a scrumptious apple pie, if you ask politely." The boy's eyes sparkled.

"I see that my friend agrees. Very well, we will eat with you."

She laughed and said, "Follow me!"

Half an hour later, the professor, Emilie, and the little boy sat down to the feast that Emilie had prepared. A pot of tea, a glass of chocolate milk for the boy, ham, green beans, mashed potatoes, a salad, and a potholder sat by the stovetop waiting to hold the apple pie that was basking in the oven. The professor seated Emilie and said to the boy, "Take note, my boy, a true gentleman always seats the lady to the right of him."

Between bites, she asked how he was doing.

"First, let me introduce my friend. Ms. Emilie, this is Luke Triton. Luke, this is Ms. Emilie, a good friend of mine."

Turning to Luke, she said, "Hello, Luke. Oh, is it ok if I call you Luke?"

With a mouth full of food, he nodded and said, "Mow mo mu mo, miss memime? Mes, mu mam mall me Muke."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite get that. What was it you said?"

"How do you do, Ms. Emilie? And yes, you can call me Luke."

"Thank you, Luke. I do love a good greeting; one doesn't get that very often."

"You'll always get it from us because we are true gentlemen."

"Oh, well thank you. Do you like the meal?"

"Oh yes! It's absolutely divine!"

"Good." After a few more minutes passed, Luke asked where the restroom was.

"If you go down the hall, it's the door on the right."

"Thank you!" He took off like a rocket.

She smiled at his retreating figure. "What an amusing child, I love his personality."

"Yes, Luke can be quite the entertainer." He paused as Emilie went to fetch the pie. He continued while she was slicing it, placing it on plates, and adding vanilla ice cream.

"What I wanted to discuss with you is simple: I want you to live with me and Luke." Seeing Emilie's shocked expression, he hastily added, "Allow me to explain. Recently, I received a letter, informing me that an uncle had passed away, leaving me the sole heir of a rather large mansion and other possessions. I was quite surprised, for I was unaware that I had said uncle." He paused. "On one of my more recent mysteries, I was instructed by Luke's parents to care for Luke as if he was my own. So he lives with me."

He stopped as if trying to say something else. "Now the mansion is quite large and has dozens of rooms. I was hoping that you might consider moving in with us to become our housekeeper and Luke's nanny and some other small jobs, but in all in one. I wouldn't treat you rudely, naturally, but I would pay you if you would like pay. I'll be teaching at the university near it and I would like you to help me with any papers, if you don't mind. My other assistant, an Emmy Alvata, got transferred to another university, so she can't help me anymore. Also, I'd like you to be somewhat a motherly figure for Luke. You can help with his education if you wish; I'll leave the decision to you. Now we saved you the biggest room which has an adjoining bathroom, and I'll help you clean it if you'd like. No advances will be taken; you have my word as a gentleman." Seeing that she was thinking it over, he added quietly, "Also, I might get called away on some puzzle business, and I'll take Luke with me then. There'd be no one to take care of the house; I'd really appreciate it if you came to live with us. We need someone who can be like a mother, sister, best friend."

Luke came racing back in. "I'm baaaaaack! Did you save a piece of pie for me?"

"I sure did, Luke. Here you go!" She paused. _Admitting that he needed help must have took a lot of effort. I don't know why I'm even considering this. I have a good job, good pay, and two weeks' vacation… But would I be happy here teaching at the school?_ Knowing the answer, she then said, "All right. I will come. I'll be there… how about tomorrow? I need to get a start on cleaning the whole place. And then I'll need to move my possessions into my room… There's a lot that needs to be done."

"Excellent. Here's a key to the place and directions." She took the slip of paper and opened it up.  
>"Hey, it's a puzzle!" She smiled faintly, "Just like sixth grade…" She smiled much bigger this time. "Luke, do you play chess?"<p>

"Oh, yes Ms. Emilie. The professor says I play rather well."

"Well then, it's settled. I'll be there tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp."

"Well, we'd best be leaving. Thanks for the food, Emilie."

"Yes! Thanks for the apple pie, Ms. Emilie! Will you make that all the time when you stay with us? It's my favorite!"

"I'll do my best, Luke."

After saying goodbye, she started to pack. Every stick of furniture that she owned was in a neat stack by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

No, I _still _don't own Professor Layton :/

Chapter 2

The next day, at five in the morning, the irritated clerk knocked on the door and when Emilie opened it, he told her that a moving truck was waiting for her and that he'd offer his arms to help carry out her stuff. When she went outside, a note on the side of the truck said _Thanks, Emilie. I hope this can hold everything, if not, give me a call 555-123-4567 (that's the house phone at the mansion). _

Half an hour later the truck parked on the grass. The driver called a cab and left her the keys to the truck. _How rude, he didn't even offer to help me carry everything._ She glared at the house, trying to make out its character. It was a Victorian style house, with big drapes covering the windows that must be at least ten feet tall. The overgrown path to the house indicated a fair warning about the cleaning this house would take. She walked inside. It smelled musty, and had dozens of feet covered in spider webs.

"Well, it's time to start cleaning." And so she did. She swept, mopped, dusted, wiped, scrubbed mirrors wiped sinks, and cleaned the windows. She brought air freshener and sprayed each room when she was done. At lunch time, she had all the rooms scrubbed clean and they were sparkling (as well as wood can sparkle). Then she found her room and laid out her game plan for lugging her luggage up that far away. With that taken care of, she lugged out her stuff out of the moving van and into the hall.

Then she began to move everything into her room. As she was dragging stuff up the stairs, she spotted a spacious closet across from her room. She checked to make sure that it didn't belong to anyone, then moved her extra stuff in. After everything was in place, she moved down to the kitchen and placed all of her appliances where she thought they should be placed. When that was done, she smiled and patted herself on the back. Then she moved to the living room which had a fireplace. _How nice, all the rooms, save the bathrooms, closets, and kitchen, have a fireplace in them. _She looked at the grandfather clock that she had brought. She was shocked that it was four in the evening. She then dialed the professor to determine when he would come home and see her progress.

Luke and the professor made it home at six o'clock. After a filling dinner, the professor sank down in a chair, and was asleep (snoring) within minutes. Emilie looked around, and then she grabbed a flashlight and motioned at Luke to come and see her.

"Yes, Ms. Emilie?"

Seeing the professor fast asleep in his chair, she suggested that they go exploring.

"I have a flashlight, and I want to see what's in this old place. Do you want to come with me?" Seeing his frightened face, Emilie pretended to be in deep thought. "You know, I just remembered. I need to be accompanied by a gentleman in dark and scary places. Do you think you can help me out?"

"Of course! A true gentleman never refuses the request of a lady."

"Excellent." Luke led the way into the dark passageway, gripping the flashlight like it how the darkness was gripping him. Emilie asked him if he'd hold her hand because it was dark, mainly for his benefit, and he nodded a little too quickly. They finally found out where it went. "Wow!"

"Luke, do you know what this is? I think it's a music room! Look there's several violins, two cellos, and a nine foot grand piano." Those instruments all sat in the middle of the room. A guitar, a pair of maracas, and a record player were also in the room.

"Ha ha! Well, Emilie, I hope you'd like it. That's one of the surprises I knew you'd enjoy."

"Professor! You startled me!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't mean to scare your wits out."

Emilie suggested, "It's getting late. Tomorrow we should come in here tidy up a bit, so maybe the day after tomorrow, we can play the instruments." Luke nodded vigorously.

"Luke," the professor called, "Go get ready for bed. Did you forget what we are doing tomorrow?"

"Ummm…"

The professor's face showed a clear sign of astonishment. "Luke, remember this: A true gentleman never forgets imperative engagements such as meetings. Now go get in your pajamas."

"All right, goodnight, Ms. Emilie!" He ran into her and gave her a hug that only could come from a boy his age and still be priceless. "I'm glad you came to stay with us."

Then her ran back to his bedroom, which was decorated with little toy car theme, and got into his pajamas.

"I should turn in as well. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight."

The next day began early for Emilie. Her rude alarm clock woke her up and she got dressed in a light blue robe that brought out little blue sparkles in her eyes. She started to make breakfast when Luke came down in his car pajamas.

"What do you want? Pancakes? Waffles? Cinnamon Rolls? You name it, and I'll make it."

The professor walked in wearing pajamas with red vertical stripes and his top hat.

"Good morning, my boy. What do you suspect Ms. Emilie cooking us for breakfast today, Luke?"

"Good morning, Professor. I, for one, am very excited. I'm going to be having pancakes and a chocolate milkshake. What do you want, Professor?"

Before the professor could respond, Emilie began with, "Should I make a menu? I could call it:_ The Layton Manor Café. _What do you think?" She winked at Luke and tried not to laugh at his chocolate milkshake mustache. "Oh Luke, here's your napkin, chocolate milkshake refill and more pancakes. These are special because they have a surprise in them. And here's your vitamin."

She handed the professor his tea mug."Professor, here is a tea fill up. Could I get you something to eat?"

For the first time, he looked up from his newspaper. "What Luke is…um..._was_ eating will be fine with me." She winked at him, "And I suppose that you'd like yours with a surprise too?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiled.

"Luke, did you guess what the surprise was?"

"Yep; chocolate chip pancakes was the surprise!"

"Great job, you amaze me sometimes, Luke." She paused to grab the food, "Professor, here is your meal and tea refill."

"Stupendous job, Emilie; you're a great cook." She immediately turned so Luke and the professor couldn't see her blush.

Several minutes later, the professor and Luke were walking out the door to the university. Gressenheller University wasn't that far away from the manor, for the manor was near the heart of the city, as was the university. She waved at the boys as they drove off into the distance in the Laytonmobile. _Now to get started on the chores…_

So their life was like this for several weeks until one day, the Professor summoned Emilie to discuss business (even if that business had him dressed in his red vertical striped pajamas and silk top hat). "I hate to break the news to you, but Luke and I will be going away for a bit."

"Can you come into the kitchen? I need to put away the dishes."

"Certainly."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"There is none, yet again, there is. The fact is Luke and I been called away to puzzle business. A Lady Dahlia Reinhold has asked for my assistance in solving an inheritance dispute. More importantly, a Golden Apple needs to be found. Now if this Golden Apple is indeed genuine, it would make an interesting adventure. I'll take Luke along with me, so it will just be you for a few days."

"That's fine. I'll pack for Luke, naturally, and send you some snacks along the trip, though I know that Luke will eat all of the snacks, especially if you don't persuade him otherwise. Don't you worry about me, I'll find a job." His expression sent her babbling, "Now don't attempt to persuade me otherwise. It's high time that I contribute to the pot. You buy me everything that I need, and all I do is take care of the house and you. Please, have fun, don't worry, and take lots of photos because I want to see everything. I'm already looking into a part-time job that starts two days from now."

"Ho ho!" He chuckled. "We don't leave until the day after tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know in advance."

"I appreciate it." It was awkward for both of them. Emilie was thinking_ what am I going to do without seeing them every morning? I have to find a part-time job, start getting up at a decent hour… not hear Luke's cheery voice greeting me and expressing his gratitude by shoveling food into his mouth, not give Layton the paper and keep his tea filled. I wouldn't hear Luke's mouth running ninety kilometers an hour about his day and hear his childish scream every time I make him cookies or apple pie._ She had fallen in love with little Luke, and his childish tactics which at times left her shaking her head with reluctance admiration.

The professor's train of thought was somewhat different yet similar._ I'm going to miss hearing her cheerful humming at breakfast, her games, and brilliant tact that she uses with Luke, and I'm going to miss this old manor. _

"I'd better turn in for the night. Goodnight, Emilie."

"Goodnight."

Emilie got up and trudged to the kitchen to get a mug. Filling it with scalding tea only made her wish for a blazing fire. So after stoking the ashes, she snuggled onto one of the sides of the couch, and enjoyed basking in the warmth of the fire.

Hershel couldn't sleep, so he decided a glass of milk might help. He saw one of the cupboard doors open and saw a mug was missing. A tea bag was out, and a spoon lay in the sink. Seeing flickers of light dance on the walls, he walked to the fireplace in the parlor, and soon discovered Emilie there. He was going to order her to her bed but something inside of him wanted to see her face. So stealthily, he walked around to where he could see her face and what he saw took his breath away. The glow from the fire caressed her skin, making it look soft and inviting. Her silk pajamas were sky blue and complimented her warm brown eyes. Her brown hair flowed down onto her soft shoulders, leaving him in awe. Her figure in the clothes made him gaze at her, forcing him to acknowledge that she wasn't just a good adversary in chess or volleyball, but she was a woman. A real woman, like a drink of water to a thirsty man, meant to be cherished and loved. The thought pleased yet greatly disturbed him. _What are you thinking, old chap? What about Claire? It's only been a few years since that fateful day… _He walked back over to the kitchen and got himself some tea. Then he cleared his throat and walked out into the open.

"Professor!" Her hoarse whisper startled him for a moment, but he had the ability to function properly under any amount or kind of pressure.

"I apologize for startling you. May I…?" He motioned to the other side of the couch.

"Of course, please forgive my rudeness, sit down." He sat down and joined in the satisfying enjoyment of basking beneath the fire's warm rays.

"How was your day?"

Her eyes went out like a deer caught in bright lights. "It was all right. I got a lot done. I finished the bathroom that Luke has and I was going to start on mine tomorrow. How was your day…?"

"Mine was rather good. I got some work done at the office, but I do have papers to grade."

"Let me know when you need my assistance."

They silently sipped their beverages and stared at the fire.

"I apologize if I woke you with my rattling. I always have a cup of tea before I go to bed."

"No, I couldn't sleep and I thought some milk would soothe my nerves." He paused and fidgeted with his mug, unsure of what to say.

She whispered, "How rude of me. Let me take your mug." She left and came back a short while later with two blankets and his mug full of steaming tea. They again sat in silence while their tea and fire dwindled. Both minds were miles apart from that room. Emilie was remembering sixth grade and the Professor was thinking about how Emilie had introduced him to Claire.

"Claire! We are over here!" Emilie waved. _Claire,_ he thought, _what a lovely name. It suits her well._

"Claire, this is my good friend Hershel Layton." Pointing to Claire, "This is Claire. She is to stay with me at the off-campus flat." They got along exceedingly well and by the end of the evening, he found out that they had much in common. He found himself inviting her to another "meeting". The "meetings" kept happening until she admitted to be drawn to her him and vice versa. A tear threatened to ruin his composure, so he stiffened up and sipped his tea.

The grandfather clock chimed, signaling the beginning of the next day. He shook his head. "It's getting late, we should turn in."

"Agreed, how about if you get the blankets and I'll get the mugs." She whispered. They quickly yet quietly put the mugs in the sink and trudged upstairs. He saw her to her room, but when he turned to say goodnight, hoarse giggles were escaping from her mouth.

"What's the matter?"

Gasping for breath, she said, "I just realized that I must look ridiculous. I'm in my pajamas!"

He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Silence… "Well, goodnight, Emilie."

"Goodnight Professor."

The next day she packed them a lunch. "I can't have my two favorite gentlemen go hungry, now can I?" She waved. "Be safe!" Then she began to pack for her job. Later that night, when she went to go get her mug for tea, _two_ mugs sat there, filled to the brim with steaming tea. She grabbed one and walked over to the fireplace. Two blankets hung on the back of the couch and a fire was already blazing. He came shortly after tucking Luke in for the night, picked the last mug, and sat on the other side of the couch.

"That was very nice."

Puzzled, he asked, "What was nice?"

"You're nice. You got out the mugs, filled them, stoked the fire, and got blankets. That's very kind of you."

"It needed to be done. I'm glad it made you happy."

"That reminds me. We need to find someone who can fix those instruments in that wonderful music room. I'd love to play on the instruments."

"What instruments do you play?"

"I play the piano, guitar, violin, and maracas."

"I also play the piano."

"We might have to do a duet."

"That would be…interesting."

"Well, I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day so you might want to get some rest."

"Seems a prudent idea."

The next day, she packed them a lunch and snacks, warning Layton that Luke might eat it all if Layton doesn't persuade him otherwise. With a wave and a hug from Luke, the two drove off.

"So where are we going, Professor?"

"First we need to stop by a movie company's studio. They are interested in making something for their products with us on it. I told Ms. Emilie where we're going and she packed us a lunch."

They arrived at the studio and walked in. "Well, gentlemen, you're mine for this adventure."

"Ms. Emilie! You're here? That's great!"

"Yes, I'm here. Professor, I sent my friend, Terri, to check on the manor every day. Also, Luke I get to be the person who films you both on your adventures!"

"Let's be off then. We have quite a ways to go."

On the way there, the Professor filled Luke in on the mystery surrounding Lady Dahlia Reinhold. When they arrived, Luke and the Professor got out of the car and took a good look around the curious village. A cranky man holding a hand crank started to shake his fist at them crying, "If ya want to cross, you gotta help me."

"Of course sir. How may we be assistance?" Within minutes, the professor solved a puzzle with helped the cranky gentleman lower the bridge. They crossed the bridge and looked around, noticing the surroundings and people. After securing lodging, the professor and Luke started towards the Reinhold Manor.

When they got in the manor, they were ushered into the small parlor, where Lady Dahlia was waiting. "Professor, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." Emilie finished setting up the camera and took back her portable camera. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." They extended hands to shake when suddenly, an explosion happened! Emilie rushed outside to find out what that was. Finding the cause, she started to film. After ten minutes of filming, she started to head back inside when she bumped into the professor and Luke.

"I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going. Where to now, gentlemen?"

"Imagine sending you, Professor, in a journey to rescue a cat? That thought is absurdity in itself!"

"Don't fret Luke. It's quite all right. It will give us a chance to explore the town. Let's ask that gentleman over there." He motioned to a tall, thin man with purple lips.

After an interesting escapade complete with puzzles and scratches on Luke's face, the two inseparable gentlemen headed back to Reinhold Manor, only to find that a murder had been committed! They got briefed by an Inspector Chelmey, then started to look around town for the missing servant, Ramon (the man with purple lips). Nightfall came, and no lead on Ramon came until Luke's sharp eyes caught a man stuffing Ramon into a bag! Naturally the professor and Luke chased after him, but came out fruitless.

"For an elderly person, he sure can move when he wants to." Luke couldn't believe the speed and stamina of that man.

"Luke, let's backtrack and see what we can find."

"All right, Professor. Lead the way!"

Finding a clue, the professor decided to tell Lady Dahlia about the new lead. But when they got there, Matthew burst in and shouted, "Ramon's back!" Inspector Chelmey huffed and walked away. Professor Layton apologized and bid them all a good night.

"Professor? What on earth happened back there? He walked in and he was…different!"

"I don't know Luke. What I do know is that we didn't imagine it. Think back to the scene, Luke. I'm positive that we didn't imagine it."

Emilie paused and said, "Well, let's go to bed. It was a long day and we need to get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us."

The next day, the professor and Luke went back to the manor and discussed some facts with Lady Dahlia. "How can you not have any children?"

"Luke! I apologize for my friend, madam. He meant nothing by it." After ushering Luke out of the room, Luke asked (rather loudly) "Professor? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know Luke. Perhaps we need to ask the butler some questions."

"Hello, Professor Layton, and Luke. What can I do for you?"

"Matthew, do you know anything about the peculiar picture in Lady Dahlia's room?"

"Yes sir. That picture was of the baron's first wife, Lady Violet, holding the baron's only child, Lady Flora. Her picture is over there on the wall."

"Wow. She's pretty."

"She is indeed. A picture of the baron is beside her."

"We also saw another lady in that picture. Could you tell us who that lady is?"

"Her name is Ingrid. Perhaps you happened to meet her. She normally is in front of the hotel around this time of day."

"Thank you, Matthew. You've been a tremendous help." And with that, the boys left the room. They soon found Ingrid and she filled them in on Lady Violet. Soon, they returned the manor and followed Matthew to Lady Violet's grave.

"Thank you, Matthew. Now we need to go."

Dangerous escapades followed soon after. Luke and the Professor almost got run over by a huge Ferris wheel, and they raced back to the manor only to find out, thanks to the professor's brilliant mind, that Inspector Chelmey was a fraud! Soon after, the professor and Luke set off to uncover the mysteries of the odd tower in the middle of town. They solved puzzle after puzzle until they finally came to the top of the tower. A pretty girl was looking out the window until Luke sneezed.

"Oh my giddy aunt! Who are you two?"

"I am Professor Layton and this is Luke."

"And you are, miss?" He would have continued, but Don Paolo came up to the window with flying machine, causing the tower to shake and start to crumble.

"Luke! Run down to the bottom!"

"But Professor? What about you?"

"Just go!"

Luke ran down the building and was outside a safe distance from the tower, restlessly awaiting the professor and Ms. Emilie. The professor grabbed a few possessions from the girl's room and took her lace, with her consent of course, and made a temporary hang glider. The girl was extremely frightened, especially when Ms. Emilie, her camera, the girl and the professor piled onto the hang glider.

"Emilie, do you trust me?" His eyes were radiating...something, but she didn't have time to figure out what.

"Yes, I do trust you." He nodded, winced, and pushed Emilie to the ground. The professor safely flew the hang glider and managed to save the girl from getting bruised

The girl laughed with relief which proved the professor's theory. They returned to the manor to discover that the girl was the Golden Apple.

After a long day, the professor, Luke, Ms. Emilie, and Flora piled into the Laytonmobile. Layton drove them home to the manor, where Emilie prepared Flora's room and eventually won her over with second helpings of cookies, apple pie, dinner, attention, and love as only a friend/motherly figure/big sister could give.

Flora fell asleep and Luke also bid them a goodnight as he climbed upstairs to his bedroom. The evening continued as the Professor and Emilie sat drinking tea and soaking up the blazing fire's rays.

"She seems happy here. I hope that she'll grow to love us all."

"Mhmmmm…"

"Tell me, what went through your mind before you jumped off with us on the hang glider?"

After thinking about it, "That if I died...I...I wouldn't have got to do something that I've only dreamed of… and that if this failed, I would miss seeing Luke's and…" He mumbled _your_ "…faces."

"I see."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day, Flora and Emilie moved Flora into the bedroom which was adjoining to Emilie's bathroom. It was soon painted a light pink, much to Flora's delight, and she and Emilie went on a shopping trip to go get other furniture that went with light pink. Luke helped move the smaller things and the professor helped Emilie with the more heavy things. They sent the children to bed and got mugs of tea. The fire was hissing, so Emilie added another log.

"I'm glad Flora loves us all. I was worried that she would think that we're trying to replace her parents, but instead she made room for us, and now she loves us. When I tucked her in, she gave me a hug… It was a splendid feeling."

"Yes, she embraced me too."

"Mhmmm…"

He looked over at her, and gazed at her. His doing so drew her notice, and she asked, "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No…no nothing of the sort." He quickly stiffened and looked in the other direction.

"Just making sure…".

After six interesting months in the Layton manor, Emilie found out that the professor was still as puzzleing as ever. One day in the fall, he abruptly asked one night, "May I ask a question?"

"Certainly, fire away."

"I would like to know what your plans are for tomorrow."

"Oh…Nothing exciting or unusual is planned. I have chores, make the food preparations, and cook the food."

"Would you be free to go with me around lunchtime? You can leave the children's food out."

"Where would we be going?"

He smiled. "That is an excellent question. And every puzzle has an answer, so I'll let you ponder that for yourself. I suggest bring a picnic lunch."

"All right, I'll pack us a picnic lunch." She shook her head and let out a soft laugh.

The morning brought Emilie some surprises. A note was left on her dresser, next to her calendar. It read,_ when you are ready, give me a call at the university. Sincerely, Professor Hershel Layton._

She packed them a new type of salad (Almond Mandarin), chicken salad sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, two pieces of apple pie, and two thermoses of piping hot tea. Once everything was in order in her wicker picnic basket, she dialed the professor at the university. He promptly left the office and within twenty minutes he arrived at the house.

"So where are we going?"

He laughed. "Ha ha! Where do you think we're going?"

"Well, I'd say on a picnic, but I want to know where the picnic is. Will you tell me?"

"Hmmm…No. You'll have to wait and see." An hour passed by, and they finally arrived at their destination. Emilie gasped. "I can't believe it! How did you find this place?" A sparkling fountain was centered in a green meadow that looked like carpet. Flowers peeped out from everywhere, and birds sent their cheery song down to the pair.

"I stumbled across it one day, and decided that it would make the perfect picnic spot. That was when Cl-…"His features were downcast.

"Let's eat, then go exploring!" _Her enthusiasm is quite a welcome change. And who could be immune to it?_

"Excellent suggestion."

They ate the scrumptious lunch Emilie prepared, then the two set off exploring the beautiful meadow. They chattered about types of flowers, and Emilie made a crown out of flowers. It matched the light pink dress she wore. Her brown hair was getting teased by the wind and her hazel eyes were shining with pleasure. He swallowed and gazed at the beauty of Emilie while she looked throughout the meadow.

"So, when do we go back?" His pride was hurt a bit. He thought that Emilie enjoyed being with him, and that though she didn't want to go, she had to.

"As soon as you'd like to; keep in mind that we have an hour's drive home." She checked her watch. "Good! We have three hours to spend!" She smiled, clasped his hands, and dragged him to a sparkling clear lake that reflected the mildly cloudy sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, a cool breeze was blowing, and the soft grass felt like a carpet beneath their shoes. Emilie sat on the brink of the lake, making another flower wreath. She had kicked off her sandals and her toes enjoyed the soft grass. He sat down beside her and held her wreath for her while she wove in several flowers.

"Why don't you pick the flowers and I'll weave them in?" He picked the flowers that compared to her beauty. _A red rose, like her lips. A large daisy, like her eyes. A lily, like her complexion…_ After a while, she let him pick the flowers and taught him to weave a flower wreath. When he was finished, he displayed it for her. She laughed and took off the one she wore and replaced it with his flower wreath. His wasn't nearly as good as hers, but she wore it with dignity and pride, as if it was a crown studded with precious jewels. A wisp of her hair curled around her face, which framed the bone structure of her face.

"Go on and weave another." He had been gazing at her for quite some time, so that the flowers that he had been holding were wilted and sticky. He wiped his hands on the grass, and then picked some more flowers. After he finished another one, Emilie asked what he wanted to do. He thought for a moment, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, I don't think that you're keen on flower weaving. So let's do what you want to do."

"I'm perfectly content." He wanted to say _As long as I'm with you, nothing matters,_ but it wasn't the right time.

She tilted her head and said, "Content sitting here or content weaving flowers, Hershel?"

"I'm content being here, whether flower weaving or not."

"Hershel, Hershel, you're such a puzzle…"

He grinned. "And you're not, Emilie?"

The sun was lowering, and the reflection of the sunset on the water made a beautiful picture. He smiled and happily sighed to himself as he watched Emilie laugh then dip her toes in the lake. The cool water felt good as it covered her hot feet in cool refreshment. He didn't want to, but he looked at his watch and was astounded at the time. She stood up and smoothed her dress. He felt a sort of magnetic pull towards her, and somewhat against his will, he found himself closing the gap between them. His eyes began to close and hers did the same. His mouth closed down on hers. Her mouth was soft yet firm and the sweetness seemed to come from heaven itself. Her hands went above to his neck and his arms began to massage her back. It felt like finally coming home to Emilie. The professor however was torn. He still loved Claire, but this woman held a special place in his heart. The soft, afternoon sun outlined their images on the grass.

He didn't know who broke away first, but they soon were packing up the car and an hour later arrived at the house. She made supper, then both of them trudged to bed a little earlier than usual. Both wanted to reflect on the day, particularly on their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

P.S. I don't own Professor Layton yet.

Chapter 3

As the irritating alarm clock rung, Emilie groaned and flipped over, but the alarm clock wouldn't stop making her ears ring. She briskly got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast for the children and the professor.

"Good morning, Ms. Emilie. I would like some waffles this morning, please." Luke had stomped downstairs and raced over to the chair where he gave his order to Emilie. In his toy car pajamas, he looked adorable, but Emilie refrained from telling him so. It would only irritate him, so why bother?

Shyly, another pair of feet walked down the stairs. "Good morning, Ms. Emilie."

"Good morning, Flora. What would you like for breakfast? I can whip you up anything you want." Flora wore light purple cotton pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers. Emilie reflected fondly on the way Flora had joined their "family". It was only six months ago, yet it felt like just yesterday _she_ had come to join the professor and Luke.

"Ask her for anything Flora. She can make anything. I bet if you asked for fried elephant, she'd make it…somehow."

"Luke! How can you say such things! Think of the poor elephant that'd have to go through such awful tortures…" She shuddered.

"Good morning, everyone."

Flora and Luke said at the same time, "Good morning, Professor!"

Luke asked, "What are you going to have for breakfast, Professor?"

Emilie said, "Flora, I made you one of my surprise pancakes. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it and I'll make you something else. Professor, what would you like?"

"Hmmm. I think I'll have some eggs if that's fine."

"Two eggs, coming up, Luke, here's your chocolate milkshake."

"Ooh! Can I have some?"

"Sure, Flora, have some." Emilie poured her some, filled the professor's tea mug, put in a load of laundry, made herself a smoothie, yet kept the eggs from burning.

Luke exclaimed, "Wow, Ms. Emilie. You're amazing!"

She winked at Luke. "You've got to be a lady. Every lady is a born multitasker. She can have several things on her plate without any effort." She scooped the eggs onto a plate. "Your eggs, Professor are done. And here's the newspaper."

"Thank you, Emilie. I don't know what we'd do without you." She turned so he couldn't see her face flame into a bright red like a tomato.

"Flora, do you like Ms. Emilie's pancakes? They're scrumptious aren't they?" Flora nodded her concurrence. "Ms. Emilie, may I have some more of those 'surprise' pancakes? They're really good!"

"Sure, Flora, have as many as you want."

"Excuse me!" Luke dashed off in the direction of the bathroom. Flora shouted, "Me too!" and ran to the bathroom that she shared with Emilie.

"How are your eggs, Professor?"

"Delicious, you are a fabulous cook." She smiled. Compliments from the professor didn't come too often so she savored them when they did.

"What are your plans for today? Are you taking Luke and Flora to the university today?"

He nodded. The brown silk hat wobbled, but it didn't fall. "I plan to, unless you have other plans."

"No, I was thinking about going grocery shopping. The way we eat around here, one would think we have enough food to feed an army."

"I'm back!" Flora and Luke shouted from the hall.

"Luke, a true gentleman never shouts unless absolutely necessary."

"Flora, do you remember what we were talking about the other day? About being a true lady and how we need to start learning to be a true lady?" Flora meekly nodded yes.

"Good girl. Now why don't you go up and get dressed? You, Luke, and the professor need to skedaddle if you're going to make it to the university on time."Pausing to pick up the dishes, she continued then with, "Hurry Luke!"

"Let me help you with those dishes. Flora, make sure you have everything that you want to bring with."

"Yes sir!" Flora and Luke raced each other to their rooms, getting dressed, packing fun stuff to do (for the professor's lectures can be quite boring unless one wanted to listen), back downstairs, and to the Laytonmobile. It ended as a tie, with both breathless, but their eyes were shining from the exercise.

"Hurry Professor!" Luke called impatiently.

"Remember, my boy, a true gentleman always helps others in need." For Emilie, this particular cleaning was a bit different than normal. Every time their fingers touched, she felt a tingle of electricity run through her. She hoped he hadn't notice her heart beating faster every time they touched. He had noticed the spark too. He thought it odd, but said nothing about it. Every wet dish she handed him, made him expect the next one. At first, he thought it was because of the hour, but then he realized his wanting another dish wasn't an impatient want, but rather a burning desire. Hershel was puzzled by this. Yet as he studied the spark that passed with each touch, he observed that the desire was a little quenched every time he brushed her fingertips with his. Shocked at these desires, he rather fast said, "Goodbye.", and drove off with the children in a huff.

"How unusual…" She shrugged and began the daily chores along with planning the monthly trip to the grocery store. After a grueling day of cleaning Luke's room, dusting, mopping, and washing clothes, and cooking dinner, Emilie plopped down on the couch until Flora started to call for her.

She smiled. A nanny/maid's job is never done. "I'll be right there with you, Flora." She smiled once she reached the room. Flora was reading a new book the professor had got her, and she looked so adorable in her purple pajamas. A stubborn curl hung over her eyes which gave her the appearance of someone years younger, but she was to turn fourteen in November.

"I'm here, Flora." Emilie tucked her in. Then she checked in on Luke, who was barely awake.

"Ms. Emilie, I wasn't going to tell you yet…but I love you and I wish you'd never leave…" That one line tugged at her heartstrings. She had tried hard to fit in this "family", to become the children's nanny/maid, and Luke proved that she was successful. She bent down and kissed his forehead, then pulled up his blankets. She then headed downstairs where the professor was waiting with two mugs, two blankets, two tea bags, a comfy couch, and a blazing fire.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go lie down early tonight. I'm getting a jumpstart on the season cleaning."

Disappointment clouded his features. "That's perfectly fine. I understand. I'll just have a glass of milk tonight."

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Emilie." As soon as he saw her retreating figure close the door to her room, he mentally kicked himself. _Hershel, Hershel. What are you doing? She's not Claire…but Claire died three years and six months ago, you shouldn't be still carrying her burden. If Claire was dying, she would tell me that she'd want me to be happy with someone else… but how to carry that burden out…How can I start with a clean slate when I still have a Claire-size hole in my heart?_ He thought. Then a voice, that seemed to come out of nowhere, said _Stop trying to fit Emilie into the Claire-sized hole, and just make room for her to come into your heart…_ He shook his head. He was thinking about his hat, and what would happen to it if he did decide to pursue Emilie. It was 1 a.m. now, so he trudged upstairs to bed, still feeling depressed.

Claire and Emilie were walking side by side in front of him when suddenly, the ground started to crumble! They each tried to jump back but couldn't make it and began to fall until their hands reached the sides of the now craggy cliff. Their eyes and faces were wide with horror. He analyzed the situation. If he did attempt to pull them up, he would fall down too because of the extra weight on the cliff. They started to shout his name, "Hershel! Hershel! Hershel…" Which one? Which one?

He sat up in his bed. Cold sweat was on his neck and was starting to form on his back, dampening his pajamas. The clock read quarter past six. He gasped for breath…then slowly got up as if he was in a daze. Emilie was in the kitchen, humming one of her favorite tunes as she tidied up the kitchen so she could make breakfast.

He cleared his throat. She whirled and about dropping the skillet she was drying. "Professor, you startled me…" Regaining her composure, "Did you have a pleasant rest?"

"I wouldn't call it pleasant. How was yours?"

"I didn't get enough sleep. My alarm clock rudely informed me to get a move on, so here I am."

"Do you need my help?" She quickly searched for something that he could help with. Truth be told, she did want his help with anything even if it's…. "Professor, could you…" she accidentally dropped the skillet while motioning to the (clean) dishes on the other side of the sink, "Could you fetch those for me? And if you don't mind, would you dry?"

"Certainly, I can do that." He secretly was relieved. He was afraid what might happen if he was sitting there, gazing at her with nothing to do. But on the other hand, he was a little nervous about the spark, yet was eagerly anticipating its arrival. He missed the private chat that they didn't have last night, and he was secretly savoring this…moment between them.

"Good morning, Ms. Emilie and Professor." That's what it was supposed to sound like, but when it came out, it sounded like a yawn.

"Good morning, my boy. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, Professor."

Laughing, Emilie said, "Good morning, Luke. Where is Flora?"

"I thought she was already down here, Ms. Emilie."

"Hmmm, I'll go and check on her… now what would my two favorite gentlemen like to eat this morning?"

"I for one would like cinnamon rolls, please."

"I would like some French toast."

"Very well." She popped both into the oven, and then went to check on Flora. Knocking softly, she heard a moan, and Emilie proceeded in. What she saw disturbed her, but she heard the oven beeping.

"I'll be back, Flora."

"Here are your cinnamon rolls, Luke, and your French Toast, Professor."

"So where is Flora?"Luke tried not to look intrigued, but he was a bit nervous.

"She is in her room. I'm afraid that she's not feeling well, so she'll stay with me here today."

"I want to stay too, Ms. Emilie."

She patted his head."Luke, I'm afraid that's out of the question. She needs a lot of rest. But I know that she'll appreciate your concern. Why don't you go say goodbye to her? Then pack up for the professor's lecture."

Obviously disappointed, Luke plodded along up stairs. "I'm going to call my friend, Terri. She'll be able to tell me what Flora has."

"Excellent."

Luke raced down. "Ms. Emilie, Flora _wants_ me to stay with her. May I please stay? I promise not to get in the way. Please?" She looked at the professor, who slightly nodded.

"All right, Luke. You can stay."

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you go get dressed?"

"All right!"

"I guess it's just you today, Professor."

After a busy day of nursing Flora (she had the flu), Emilie plopped on the couch at quarter half past nine. Luke and Flora were asleep and the professor hadn't come home yet. The manor phone began to ring. Hastily, she jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm calling from the office. I need to discuss something with you. Andrew Schrader sent me a letter that I received an hour ago. In it, he describes a certain box known as the Elysian box. This box is rumored to kill anyone who opens it. In this letter, he also states that he now is in possession of this strange relic and plans to open it tomorrow, first thing!"

And with that conversation began one of the strangest puzzles ever. When all was said and done, Andrew Schrader was in the hospital; all four of them were back safe at home, Flora had completely recovered from her flu and her unexpected stay in Dropstone. That evening, the professor and Emilie shared their usual cup of tea at the blazing fireplace. It was past September, October, and Novemeber. Now it was December... They had celebrated Flora's fourteenth birthday, and now it was almost Christmas.

"You know what? It's almost Christmas… I think tomorrow I need to go shopping for presents for…" she mumbled the word _you_, "…and the children."

"It is indeed. We'll need to get a Christmas tree, and decorations." His mind was racing to figure out whether or not to give her a present. If indeed yes, then what?

"Emilie… what traditions did your family perform on Christmas?"

"We, my mother and I, would sing carols as we decorated the tree. And I would play the piano…" Her voice cracked as she thought of the painful memories about her mother… soon, the painful memories had her crying softly. Her mother died shortly after Emilie entered college, and her dad disappeared when she was a baby. She sniffled then continuing crying. Hershel noticed that her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and he turned. He saw tears trickling down her face and without thinking; he used his fingers and gently wiped them away. She bent over and continued to cry. Hershel swallowed and began to rub her back in sympathy.

Abruptly, she said, "I'm sorry for my emotion. Goodnight." He contemplated for an hour, and then also hit the sack.

The next day was a busy one. Emilie bustled one shop after the other, buying presents for the children and the professor. She finally decided on a toy car and stuffed panda bear for Luke, a stuffed teddy bear and fantasy book for Flora, and a pocket watch for the professor. Ironically, the professor also was shopping for presents and he ran into Emilie in the jewelry shop. She was picking up his watch and looking at the beautiful selection the shop had to offer. The professor was looking for a gift for Emilie and decided on jewelry.

"Emilie! Fancy meeting you here, how is your shopping coming along?"

"Professor, you startled me!" After regaining her composure, she nudged him over towards the rings. "Did you see this pretty sapphire ring? And this opal ring? And this diamond ring?"

He didn't want her to know that he was here to get her something, but he didn't want to buy a ring without knowing her preference on the ring.

"They're very beautiful. I think I like the ruby one. Which one do you like?"

"Hmmmm… I think that the diamond one is pretty, but I do like the emerald one…I think that if it were me… and if I had the funds, I'd get the… diamond one. Diamonds go with everything, and pearls are okay, but I personally like diamonds better, but now that I think about it, diamonds are used for engagements, so I don't know which one would be best."

"The selection is so dazzling, it is a hard choice…I believe the diamond is a good choice. Wait, did you see this one?" The one he spoke of had an emerald in the center, and twelve little diamonds sparkled around it, making it look elegant yet simple.

"I believe you're right. I love that one and it looks like it's my size!" He smugly summoned the clerk and she got out the ring. It fit Emilie's hand perfectly. "Well, I'd better go; I have some more shopping to do. Good day, Professor."

"Good day." As soon as she was out of sight, he bought it and had it wrapped in a blue box. He then bought two different puzzle books for Luke and Flora, a new hat (same color, shape, and size) for Luke, and a new pair of white boots for Flora (he called Emilie to find out the size). Satisfied, he returned home to find Emilie searching for recipes for eggnog, candy canes, gingerbread men, and ladies (Flora insisted on ladies being added too), mint chocolate chip cookies, hot chocolate, Christmas smoothies, candy houses, and a special cake that she hadn't decided on yet.

"Ha ha! It looks like you've been busy. I suppose I need to go get the tree. I'll take Luke with me, if that's all right."

"Perfectly fine." She started to hum a Christmas carol.

"Luke! Can you come and see me, my boy?"

"I'm here, Professor!"

"Ms. Emilie said we can go get the Christmas tree!"

"Yeah! Can Flora come too?"

"Please, Professor? I'll be good and stay out of the way!"

"It could be dangerous," and Flora's eyes were downcast. His voice had a hint of a smile to it. "So you'll have to be extra careful all right?"

"Mhmmmm, I will!"

"Good day, Emilie." And he and the children drove off.

"Phew. Now I can wrap and hide the presents." And so she did. She hid them so well that Luke and Flora couldn't find them. That evening, Luke, Flora, the professor, and Emilie decorated the whole manor. The professor somehow dragged one of the pianos from the music room into the living room where he began to play Christmas carols. All of them started to sing. Emilie's face outshone the Christmas tree lights; it was just like when her mom was alive. This evening would be forever etched in Emilie's mind for as long as she lived.

A mischievous Flora hung mistletoe by the door, and by the end of the evening, she had kissed Luke on the cheek to which the latter was pleased, but pretended to be embarrassed. Emilie and the professor managed to escape being seen together under the mistletoe, until Emilie accidently was spotted under it. She rolled her eyes and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek. Flora laughed and laughed until the professor ordered them to go to bed. She tucked Luke in and said, "Luke, I want you to know that I love you very much. Goodnight."

"Flora, I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. Emilie.

Emilie walked back downstairs, and soon was softly laughing at Flora's tactics. "She reminds me of the first time I met Luke…" Silence… "Well, let's put our presents for them under the tree."

"What did you get Flora?"

"I got her a stuffed bear and a book for Flora. A stuffed panda and a toy car were in the same store and I thought of Luke. What did you get them?"

"Each is going to get a puzzle book, Flora a pair of boots, as you know, and Luke a new cap. The old one is getting to be dingy." Both of them noticed that though the other had mentioned four gifts, there were_ five_ gifts (save Luke's and Flora's presents) on both sides of tree. Emilie, being a good girl, ran her hand through her brown hair, and went to go grab the tea mugs. The professor snuck a peek, and there was a package for him! He smiled and went to go join Emilie by the fireplace.

"Do you realize," she said softly, "that this is our first Christmas? I've only been here for six and a half months and here we are having Christmas…It seems that only yesterday I joined the 'family'. Time does fly…"

"Yes…it does indeed."

The next day, Luke and Flora literally dragged the professor and Emilie out of bed so they could open presents. "First, let's eat breakfast. The presents will still be there after breakfast, my boy." The professor's suggestion was rejected immediately by Flora and Luke. The clock read quarter pasts six, and the professor yawned. Emilie got up and fetched a cup of tea for both of them.

"Here, Flora. Open mine first!" Luke was obviously excited about his gift.

Flora gasped. Inside was a beautiful glass figurine that had a little girl and boy sitting on a log, eating candy while a dog sat at their feet. "Luke, it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" Flora gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek (the professor helped Luke pick something for her).

"Now open mine, Luke!"

"Ok!" He vigorously ripped the paper. What he saw made him so happy. It was a portrait of him, Flora, the professor, and Emilie when they had a day at the zoo. The elephant in the background was trying to eat Luke's hat, and Flora was laughing. The professor was trying to avoid the other elephant, and Emilie was smiling as if none of that had happened.

"I love it, Flora! Thank you so much!" He gave her a hug.

"All right, now Luke can open mine next. Go ahead my boy." Luke loved his puzzle book and the new cap (which made him feel even more gentlemanly because the professor had said to him earlier that a true gentleman should always have a spare). He gave the professor a hug. Flora liked her puzzle book, and she especially loved her new boots. "Thank you, Professor! They're so pretty!" She gave him a hug too.

"Here, Ms. Emilie. Open mine now!" Flora shoved the small present to Emilie's hand, making the tea cup almost spill.

"Ok." She ripped it open, to discover that inside the box was a necklace. It was homemade, and a rough wooden pendant hung on a thread. Several beads were strung alongside the pendant. Emilie smiled and hugged Flora, thanking her for the gift.

"Open mine now, Ms. Emilie!" Luke's eyes were shining with pride and excitement. She ripped the present open. Inside was a stationary set with all of their faces on it. Two pens, several envelopes and a hug completed the present. She smiled and returned the hug.

"Professor! Open mine now!" Flora handed him her present. Inside was a new set of hat hooks (They attached to the wall, and was a place for him to set his hat at night). "Thank you, Flora. I love it." They embraced, and she sat back down.

"Here, Professor!" Luke was eargely waiting the professor's approval. Two new puzzle books came out of the wrapping. Luke gave the professor a hug, then Emilie interrupted them.

"All right Luke, now here are my gifts." Luke, after exclaiming his excitement about the toy car (to add to his collection) and the stuffed panda, gave Emilie a hug and immediately went to go wash up for breakfast. Flora loved her stuffed teddy bear and she began to read the book on the way up the stairs, after giving Emilie a hug, to wash up for breakfast.

"Well, I have one gift left, and it belongs to you, Professor."

"Same here." They exchanged. The professor's features became softer, when he saw the inscription on the pocket watch, _I wish that you would remember and enjoy every second of this family. Love, Emilie._ And Emilie eyes widened when she opened the small box.

"That's _the _ring!" She forgot her usual speech and began without thinking, "Hershel! When did you get this?"

"Right after you left. Do you like it?"

"I don't just like it. I love it!" She put it on right away on the finger where a class ring would go on, and it matched her clothes that she had set out for today. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then began to go make breakfast. His face was tinted with color, for the professor was still in shock of her use of his name, then the kiss (it was the second one)… he would have to ponder this moment later, when he had time. She was humming again, and that made everything feel…right. Emilie made a scrumptious breakfast. Eggnog, chocolate milkshakes, hot chocolate, cinnamon toast, French toast sticks, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, waffles, and all types of other goodies adorned the table. Emilie went up and got dressed then came back to see that all of the food was gone! She laughed and whipped up some more.

One day in the spring, after breakfast, the professor told Emilie of the peculiar letter he got from someone claiming to be Future Luke. "I got a letter today from a young man claiming to be Luke. I looked over it carefully for clues of the anonymous writer, but could find none. He asks that we, Luke and I, head over to a certain clock shop on Baldwin Road. He claims that his London is in trouble and I need to help him find a solution." He looked on anxiously, as if unsure what to expect. Sometimes she could stay put and follow orders, and other times she went whether someone liked it or not.

"I see. That is quite the predicament." Her wheels were spinning…trying to figure a solution. She wanted to go, but she also wanted to stay. "Do you mind if I use you as a prop?"

Confusion clouded his features. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I'm trying to figure something out, I get a chair, or a stuffed animal, and I talk to myself while looking at it, and debate." She paused and sheepishly shrugged. "Do you mind being my 'chair'?"

"No, no not all."

"I'll start…" And with those words out, she practically glared at him as if he was scum or dirt.

"I want to go with the Professor and Luke. I love going on their adventures, and filming them. I love doing it and I meet so many new types. I have a strong feeling that this trip will be different…" She walked over to him and plugged his ears. She continued, "…like he won't be mine. Not that he was mine to begin with, but that in a way, he _was _mine. Ever since sixth grade, I've dreamed of him being mine, but if this trip happens, it feels like we'll go back to square one." She then removed her hands and continuing glaring and pacing. She thought that he didn't hear what she just said, but she was wrong. He had heard every word, breath, and tone that she used and found it to be comforting yet confounding at the same time.

"If I do go, who'll look after Flora? She might be old enough, but I don't think that she's…comfortable being alone. She needs a parent figure around her constantly…but if I don't go…I won't get anything fun. And Flora will be miserable learning how to cook without poison. I just don't know…" She stopped and looked at him. "What do you think, Professor?"

"Every puzzle has an answer…."

She sighed. "No, I'm going to stay." In a day, the professor, Luke, and Flora had come back with a young man whose name was Clive. After getting some questions answered by Luke, she noticed that everyone, even the professor was acting a little…unusual. Trying to be a peacemaker, the next morning she resolved to begin to pretend that everything was normal.

"Clive, what would you like to eat?"

"What can you make?"

"Anything you want. You name it, I'll make it." She paused as she filled Luke's plate and mug, trying to bite her tongue.

"Yes, Clive, you need to decide what you want. She's an excellent cook, my boy." But the professor said it in a sort of daze, not in his usual cheery voice.

"So, what'll it be?"

"A waffle, please."

"I'll make you some of my surprise waffles." After breakfast, Emilie volunteered the professor to help her with the dishes. Her concern and curiosity caused her to lose her usual speech. "Just what is going on here, Hershel? You all are acting like zombies! Did something happen while you were gone that I should be concerned about?"

"…"

She decided a different tactic might have some effect. "Clive, please sit here on this couch. Make yourself comfortable. The professor and I are going to step outside for a quick breather." Clive nodded.

Once outside, Emilie looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then sat the professor and herself down onto the steps of the beautiful porch that she had white-gloved yesterday. She then held his hands, which felt strangely cold and clammy, and squeezed them gently. "Hershel, what's going on?" she said softly. "I want to know so I can help." With a strange voice, the professor started, "Clive tried to destroy London…" ending only after he told of Claire. "Thank you, Hershel. I realize how difficult that…meeting must have been for you." She squeezed his hands for sympathy, and then went inside to call Inspector Chelmey.

"Hello, Inspector Chelmey? This is Emilie Drew, a friend of Professor Layton." She brushed her fingers through her brown hair. "I'm calling on urgent business…Yes; it is about Clive Dove…" Clive was walking by at the moment, when he heard Emilie say, "Yes sir. I do happen to have 10,000 pounds, from my inheritance… I'm willing to pay his fee. Yes, I do realize and know what he did and try to do. I know what he deserves. But I believe that he's different. He's learned from past mistakes, and he's trying to change. I see it in his eyes… Inspector Chelmey, don't interrupt me when I'm talking, that's rather rude. Thank you; I know what Clive deserves, I understand your position, your duty, and your role as an inspector, but I'd like to change that this time. I believe that he needs someone to encourage him to do right, not someone who will dwell on the past. If we dwelled on the past, you wouldn't be an inspector."

She was referring to the time when she was a reporter for a school paper and found out that he did drugs for all of his younger years. "I'd like Clive to remain in my custody. No advances will be made, I promise. He will remain with me, in a separate room of course, and if one of your men see him walking around, don't you dare so much as touch him, or I'll have all of you sued for as much money as you have! Don't touch him, even if he's doing something wrong, or even if it looks wrong, don't do it! Call me, and I will deal with him. Thank you for listening to me, Inspector. I need to hang up; I have food that needs my uttermost attention now. Goodbye."

She saw Clive sitting on the couch. "Clive! You're just the person I wanted to see…" After telling him the story, she suggested that they go and get his belongings and say hello to Sprig and Cogg. "Why don't you drive?" He nodded eagerly. He slowly started to open up to her. It was a good two hour drive to Clive's house, so she soon had him laughing and chattering like a happy magpie. They stuffed all of his belongings into her little brown car, and stopped by to say hello to Sprig and Cogg, then started the long journey home. By the time they got home, it was time for supper. Luke was impatiently tapping his foot, looking out of the window for the first glimpse of Ms. Emilie's car.

As soon as Clive pulled in the driveway, Luke burst out, "Where have you been, Ms. Emilie and why is _he_ here?" he said hotly. Clive looked down at the ground.

"Lucas Triton, a true gentleman never raises his voice at a lady. Now, as for your other (more polite) question, I have been getting Clive's things together. He is to live with us, and both you and Flora are not to talk any bad about him, is that clear?"

Luke drew a circle in the dirt with the toe of his boot. He had never been seriously rebuked by Emilie and she had this talent of 'turning on' her eyes so that it was like an immense power was glaring at you with eagle eyes. She had never gotten really upset, and she wasn't yelling now, but it was the volume and tone of her voice. She never raised her voice, but she did raise her volume or change her tone when she thought necessary. "Yes, Ms. Emilie."

"Thank you. Now, what would you like to eat?"

"I for one want some apple pie. May I please have some, Ms. Emilie?"

"Yes, Luke. I'll add it to the menu. Well, let's get started!" After a filling dinner, Clive and Emilie started to lug everything he had upstairs, to his new (but old) bedroom. "Emilie?"

"Yes, Clive?"

"Thank you immensely for saving my life from prison." He knelt down and kissed her hand. She was blushing like a tomato, so she quickly led the way back to get more stuff from her car. They finally got everything moved in, according to Clive's order, then headed downstairs to get a snack. Clive headed downstairs before her; she paused to pull out a present from the closet, then she joined him downstairs.

"Does peanut butter sound good to you?"

"Yes, quite good actually." They grabbed some spoons, chocolate chips, and the peanut butter, then sat on the couch (the one that the professor and she normally sat on) and talked for quite some time. The professor came downstairs, ready to discuss the day with Emilie when he heard her laughing with Clive. He was shocked!

"Just what is going on here?"

"Eh? Oh Professor! Hello, have you heard the good news? I'm free from prison and Emilie paid my way out!"

"Yes I did hear of it. I offer my congratulations."

"Clive, it's getting late, you might want to head back to bed." Emilie took his spoon and put it in the sink.

"All right, goodnight all." He went upstairs. He looked on his bed and saw a present there. He searched for a note, and found one. It read _Merry Belated Christmas, Clive. Love, Emilie._ Inside were four gifts. One was a portrait of the zoo. It had something added to it; a cutout of him was placed beside Emilie. A note was attached to it. _From Emilie, Welcome to the Family._ The next gift was a new watch. The note on it read, _Merry Chrsitmas, Luke._ The third present was a new hat hanger; and the note said it was from Flora. The last present was from the professor, and it was a series of puzzle books. Clive's eyes were wet with unshed tears. He put away all the presents then went to sleep.

Back downstairs, Emilie said, "He was so excited; you should have seen him earlier today… So how was your day?"

The professor was fuming, and managed an angry whisper, "I hope all's well with Clive. What was he doing down here at this hour?"

Puzzled at his tone, she slowly said, "He's a grownup, he can get up when he wants to and got to bed when he wants to." She continued staring at him until she thought that she knew why he was acting so strangely. "Hershel, are...you...you're jealous!"

"I am nothing of the sort. I have nothing to be jealous about."

"Yes you are. You're right, there's nothing to be jealous of. I was trying to help him come out of his shell, because the rest of you seem like zombies. I even left a present on his bed, gave him four things, and wrote that they were from all of us. There's no point in being uncivil, Professor. Clive needs a friend. Now as for the other matter; he's just twenty-three years old, I'm not interested. I just want to see something good come out of that man."

He opened his mouth to retort something, but found himself saying "You're not?" He sat down beside her.

"No. I'm interested in someone else, and I can only hope that in time, the same can be said about Clive. He's a really sweet kid, and he needs someone to encourage him do to what's right. He's used to feelings like revenge, hate, betrayal, and mistrust. We need to show him otherwise and the children do too."

"Agreed… How was your day?"

"Mine was quite good actually, except for the last part of it."

His voice had risen a little bit. "So you don't want to be with me? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No, no not at all; I meant the fight that we had just a few minutes ago. I don't like it when we fight… like how we are fighting now."

He took a deep, cleansing breath. He had allowed circumstances to cloud his thinking, thus provoking him to do unusual things. "I see."… "Would you forgive me? I acted on feelings, not on logic, and I acted rather childish. I apologize and I beg your forgiveness, Emilie."

She leaned over and put her head gently on his shoulder. "I forgive you. Now let's talk about your day…" Soon, she was asleep. Her head was still on his shoulder. He moved his jaw to let her head come a little closer to his. He decided, after much speculation, to carry her to her bed. As he held her and walked towards her bed, he thought that holding her close to his chest it…felt right, somehow.

He gently laid her on the bed, and then covered her up with her comforter. He couldn't resist, so he kissed her on the forehead and tucked her hair behind her ears. She smiled, though he was certain that she was asleep.

"Goodnight, Emilie."

He heard her mumble… "Goodnight…" He smiled, then shut the door and went to bed, suddenly fatigued by the stress of the day. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about Emilie, and what would happen if something called her away from them. _I'd miss her laughter, her eyes lighting up at a surprise, her face, her contagious excitement, and the tactics she uses with the children, in short…I've grown accustomed to her, and I'd hate to see her go. Hershel…admit it. You've grown to love Emilie…_ His mind said.

_That's ridic-…" _He stopped his train of thought. _Do I love her yet?" No…can it?"_

He blew out the candle and within minutes was asleep, dreaming of a beautiful picnic he was attending with Emilie. She was holding his hand, and they were walking across the vast rolling hillsides, admiring the scenery. He gently pulled her towards him, and quietly asked her how she was getting along. She said that she was fine, and asked how he was. He looked at her in the eyes…and uttered the four most precious words in the world.

"I love you, Emilie." He paused and began to waltz with her, while uttering, "I don't know when I started to, but I do." In her ear, his words were like honey, salve on the wounds, a harbor in the midst of a storm, a drink of water to a parched throat, and rain to a desert.

"Hershel…Hershel…" She kept repeating his name, over and over again…

"Professor! Hershel, can you hear me?" His eyes slowly opened. Emilie was sitting on his bed, thrusting a damp cloth on his forehead.

"How do you feel? You have a nasty fever…but don't worry. I'll take care of you; I always do." He smiled faintly, and tried not to moan. She applied the damp cloth on his forehead, and it felt heavenly. He swallowed, and let down his guard for a moment. His eyes followed her eyes, and traced her nose, mouth, eyes, and her hands.

Her almond-shaped hazel eyes were etched in concern, and her wide mouth formed a thin line. Her curve of a nose, and her long fingers and medium sized hands made him smile. Her brown hair was falling forward, making a sort of curtain around them. He was glad that he was sick, becuase if he wasn't, there's no telling what he might have done...

He savored the sweetness of them, the warmth, the comfort, and kindness found therein. He closed his eyes again and soon fell asleep with her hands stroking his cheek.

Emilie was gazing at him, and holding the cloth on his forehead. She took the cloth off and went to the bathroom, wet the cloth, then came back and re-applied it to his forehead. He smiled, though she was sure that he was asleep. She also smiled and stroked his cheek. Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. And then, she headed off towards bed. When they woke up, his fever was gone, but that wasn't that their concern. Though he wouldn't have admitted it, he missed seeing her and having their private chat. She was thinking along the same lines all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Nope, still don't own Professor Layton DX

Chapter 4

The morning began rather early for Emilie. She woke up, put on a robe over her blue silk pajamas, and walked out on to the balcony that was across the hall from her. The sun was beginning to rise, and the fresh, crisp morning air was a sweet comfort to Emilie. The birds were sharing their cheery song, and a smell of freshly brewed tea filled the air. She whirled around, almost bumping into the professor who had two mugs of tea; one for each of them.

"Thank you, Professor. That's smells heavenly." As they sipped their tea, Emilie remarked, "You've been nice lately: you've got me tea this morning, you set out our tea, blankets and kept the fire blazing, you've helped me wash the dishes, and you've been…very nice lately. I just wanted you to know that I've been noticing."

"I see…" He smiled. The nagging question was _Do I want her to notice?_

Soon, it was time for Emilie to go and make breakfast. She stopped in her room and realized the date on the calendar. She got dressed and headed downstairs, her emerald green clothes and ring bringing out the green in her hazel eyes. The professor noticed that she seemed a bit downcast, but then seemed to forget her earlier gloom and walked out of the room.

Puzzled, he asked "What is the matter, Emilie?" She shrugged and walked off. He decided to drop the subject. That evening as the fire's glow flickered and danced across the ceiling, the fire's rays sending warmth throughout the room, they sat on the couch sipping tea. Emilie leaned back against the couch, and asked "Do you have a dream?"

Intrigued, he asked what she meant. "I mean… well for example… I've always wanted to dress up in a prom dress. I've never went to a prom. I bought the dress, but we either left town, or one of us was sick. I didn't go to high school prom or the prom at the university." She sheepishly looked at him. "Now that I've made an example and a fool of myself, what's your dream?"

He thought for a moment. "I've wanted to find a certain puzzle book. I have every book in the series but the second one."

She shook her head and hoarse chuckles came out. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's a lovely dream. I hope it comes true one day."

He tilted his jaw so her head would move closer. His arm slowly slid out and slid over the back of the couch, forming an impression of possession as it nestled itself around her side. He then laid his head softly on her head, soaking the warmth from the fire and her.

"I have a special dream…But I'll tell you only the first half of it… I have always wanted to go to a ball, like in the days of the fantasy books. A dress-whirling, heels-clicking, romantic-like, type of ball, like in Cinderella; I would love to attend one of those."

"What's the second part?"

"You'd laugh at it. It's rubbish…utter, sweet, romantic nonsense."

"No, I want to hear it; do tell me."

She rolled her eyes and softly sighed. "One day, I want to reenact the scene from _Beauty and the Beast._ The part where the Beast and Belle come out, eat, and then dance while Mrs. Potts sings 'Beauty and the Beast'; Try to picture it…" She shifted closer to him, then described with her hands. "Either on my wedding night, or on the night my future fiancée proposes, I want it to be very specific. I'll be wearing a very close imitation of the yellow dress, my hair will be done the same way, and when the music starts, he will walk in wearing what the Beast wore. We'll walk down the stairs, and began to eat, but we'll get interrupted by the clever notion I'll get to dance. Either he'll take me to the ballroom, or vice versa. Then we'll dance all night…the moon will send its silvery beams into the room, making certain parts of the floor light up…the stars will twinkle their approval…and it'll all be perfect." She smiled dreamily.

"I think that it's a beautiful dream, Emilie. I love it."

Her eyes shone their gratitude of his approval. "Thank you…that means a lot coming from you…"

He pretended a mock shocked expression. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She playfully poked him in the side. "I mean that you don't give…_deep_… compliments very often."

His gentlemanly voice had a smile in it. "Oh…all right, you win Emilie."

When they headed towards bed, he (as usual) escorted her to her room. "Goodnight…"

"May I ask a question?"

She leaned against the doorframe. "Certainly, fire away."

"Why don't you refer to me by name?"

She shrugged. "It's quite simple really. You are a professor, so I should call you Professor. You are also my employer, so I should call you Mr. Layton. Then again, you are my friend, so I should call you Hershel. On the other hand, a true lady never refers to anyone rudely, and if I called you any name, save Professor and Mr. Layton, it would be terribly rude of me. So, the only solution is to refer to you using general terms or Professor, that way I don't humiliate the both of us, and I'm not being rude."

"I see. Well, goodnight Emilie."

"Goodnight, Professor."

Emilie woke up refreshed and happy. She hummed a happy tune while she cleaned the dishes and prepared for breakfast. Luke came bounding in his toy car pajamas.

"Good morning, Ms. Emilie!"

"Good morning, Luke. What can I get you for breakfast?"

"I for one want some eggs, please." Flora drooped downstairs in her light pink pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Good morning, Flora. What do you want for your breakfast?"

"Some waffles, please, Ms. Emilie." At this moment, Clive emerged in his brown robe, accompanied by the professor in his vertical red striped pajamas.

"Good morning, you two. What do you want?"

"Some coffee, please Emilie. I'd also like some pancakes." She nodded and began to make Clive's order. "And you Professor?"

"Some tea, a newspaper, and two slices of French Toast please." She nodded and delivered Luke's and Flora's breakfast; while popping in the professor's toast. She caught it on a plate when it shot in the air, gave Clive his pancakes, and gave the professor his toast complimented by powdered sugar, and syrup. She made herself a smoothie, and sat down on the stool that she pulled towards the counter.

"Flora, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you, Ms. Emilie. I had an amazing dream! Would you like to hear it?"

"Flora, I'm impressed. You are acting like a true lady. Yes, go ahead and tell me about your dream."

"Well, I was in the middle of a road…" She told everything, with occasional interruptions by Luke.

"Your turn, Luke; did you have any dreams?" He excitedly told her his dream. She smiled fondly as he told her his dream. She had grown to love these two, and she hated to think about what would happen if she should leave.

As if Flora had read her mind, she innocently asked, "Ms. Emilie, are you going to leave us soon?" The professor and Clive looked up from their discussion about certain types of dictionaries, waiting for her to answer the question.

"What brought this up, Flora?"

"Well, I saw a suitcase in the closet and that got me thinking."

"I see." She leaned down, closer to Flora and said, "Well, if I do leave, it'll be for a good reason. No, I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon, but one day I might. You both are entering adolescence, and you don't need a nanny anymore. Clive and the professor sure don't need one and you two don't either. For now, I plan on staying." She looked at Luke and smiled. "Is that all right if I stay?"

Luke and Flora said, "Yes!"

After Clive helped with the breakfast dishes, she was summoned by the professor.

"Yes, how can I be of service?"

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Did you not catch what I said to Flora?"

"I did indeed, and that started this conversation."

"Professor, think about the children. Luke is thirteen and Flora's birthday is a month exactly after mine, November tenth. She will be fifteen, and she is growing into a beautiful young lady. Neither of them needs a nanny/ housekeeper. They are old enough to take care of themselves; I wouldn't normally say that but they are different then most children. You and Clive are adults and you don't need a housekeeper."

"Nonsense, Emilie. Even the great Sherlock Holmes had a housekeeper."

"That's because he had no one living with him and he was a bachelor. They are messy unless something is wrong in their cranium."

"That's a pitiful argument, and you know it. Why don't you stay permanently?"

"I'm endangering myself if I stay permanently! I shouldn't have stayed here to begin with…" she mumbled. He was puzzled at her response

Meanwhile, Flora and Luke were playing table tennis in the upstairs play room. Luke and Flora were shouting in their excitement, and Clive was reading a book in the corner, occasionally looking up to hear Luke's or Flora's ecstatic screams over the game. Flora accidently hit the ball too hard; it bounced into Emilie's room. Flora nominated herself to go and get it; since gentlemen weren't supposed to enter a lady's room without permission. She got down on her hands and knees and felt for the ball. She finally wound it wedged under the dresser. She grasped it, and then stood up. Her eyes fell on the calendar. What she saw made her eyes widen in horror! She raced out the room and bumped into Luke. The noise caused Clive to look up from his book.

"Flora? What's the rush?" Clive stood and walked over.

"We forgot something important! And I feel awful!"

Luke was puzzled. "What do you mean, Flora?"

"Tomorrow is Ms. Emilie's birthday! I didn't get her a present! And I didn't get her one last year either!"

Clive shook his head. "This is quite the predicament. We do need to get her a present." He walked downstairs were Emilie and the professor were still disagreeing.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt. Emilie, Flora and Luke would like to go to the mall. May I take them?"

She looked at the professor. "Certainly, Clive. When do you expect to be back?"

"Hard to say. This is London after all. We should make it home before supper."

"All right, have fun and remind them to act like a gentleman and lady."

"We will and I will remind them. Good day, Professor, Emilie." He tipped his hat and quickly rounded up the children. The three got in Clive's car (a gift from Emilie for his birthday), and they drove off.

Back in the house, "I apologize, Professor. I didn't mean to get so upset."

"No, I was entirely at fault." She shook her head and sighed. The professor went into his private study to work on his papers, and Emilie went on the second floor, cleaning the house. She started to hum a cheery tune.

Hershel smiled as he listened to her voice. He loved hearing her hum, no matter what the occasion. He could sit in his study and hear her hum for hours. Hershel sat up; his wheels were spinning. _When have we ever done something for Emilie? I don't even know when her birthday is…_He got up and went over to the calendar. He noticed that the tenth was tomorrow and he remembered what Emilie had said about Flora's birthday. Quickly he grabbed his coat and told Emilie that he had a few errands to do. The Laytonmobile backed out of the driveway, and then raced off towards the office, then to the mall. He bumped into Clive, Flora, and Luke. Clive suggested that they all look together for presents for Ms. Emilie. They all agreed and started off. Flora wanted to look at candles, so they headed towards the nearest candle shop.

Flora held up one. "What do you think of this one, Professor?" The label read _Pretty Peony_.

Luke held up one which read _Ditzy Daisies_. Clive held up one that said _Sugar Cookies_.

Professor Layton nodded his head at the one Clive held. Flora purchased it and they started off towards another shop.

Luke was thinking hard. "Professor, how do we know what Ms. Emilie likes? She says she likes everything, even Flora's cooking!" Luckily, Flora was in the restroom when he said that.

"Well, my boy, it's like a puzzle, isn't it?"

Clive suggested, "Well, Luke, you need to think about what a girl would like."

Puzzled, Luke asked, "What _do_ they like?" Clive looked at the professor. Professor Layton seemed to give him a look which was interpreted as _you're on your own, Clive_.

"Well, what do _you_ think they like?"

"Simple! I think that they like books, and cars and trains."

Clive shook his head whilst Flora came out of the restroom. "No Luke, a lady doesn't really like that type of things. Flora, what do you think Ms. Emilie likes?"

Flora knew the answer. "Well, if I was Ms. Emilie, I'd like candy and flowers."

Luke was appalled. "That's mushy stuff. She can't like that, can she Clive?"

"Well, some ladies do like that type of thing, but I think that Ms. Emilie will like whatever you get her."

Luke spotted a bookstore, and they went inside. Flora's eyes caught a pretty stationary set, but Luke objected to that because he had given her that at Christmas. Flora pouted, but continued looking, but she really admired the stationary, so she purchased it. Clive spotted a girly looking journal, but Luke disagreed because he didn't want a girly journal to be his present. The professor chuckled and continued looking until he spotted a lovely journal. He summoned Luke and tried not to laugh while Luke studied it like a scientist would a specimen. Luke decided against it, and suggested that they look elsewhere. All agreed and the continued walking.

"Clive, what do you think a lady likes?" Flora's eyes were sparkling.

"I believe that a lady _would_ like the mushy stuff." He laughed and said "I'm sorry, Luke." (For Clive had seen Luke's expression), continuing, he said, "I think that a lady would like stuff like lotion, jewelry, flowers, perhaps an invitation to a dance, invitation to dinner, some perfume, or something sweet-smelling."

"Oh. I thought a lady liked legos, toy cars, teddy bears, and…well…boy stuff."

Flora laughed at the absurdity of the thing. Clive saw a jewelry store, and immediately they followed him in. Flora gasped at all the dazzling selections.

The professor said, "The only bad thing about purchasing ladies jewelry, Luke, is that you might get something that she doesn't like."

"I'd never thought of that, Professor. Well, what _do _we get her?" Clive found a gorgeous sapphire ring and displayed it to the professor. "What do you think, Professor?"

Flora came over. "I like it, Clive!" Clive smiled. Luke came over and concurred with Flora. The professor admitted it was an attractive piece of jewelry. _But…it looks much better than the ring that I gave her for Christmas…_Hershel thought dejectedly. "It's quite stunning, Clive. If you wish to purchase it, I can give you her ring size." Clive nodded eagerly and the professor reluctantly gave him Emilie's ring size. Clive purchased it and they continued walking. Luke spotted a candy store, but it was getting close to dinner and the professor didn't want their appetites to get spoiled. Flora screamed with delight when she saw a Bath and Body Works. She ran inside and began to browse their selection.

Luke said, "Professor, Clive, I feel kind of silly going inside of a girl store." The professor chuckled and Clive assured him that this wouldn't make him a girl.

Flora dragged Luke inside and shoved a lotion under his nose. He inhaled and smiled. The label read _Cucumber Melon. _Luke immediately purchased it while Flora continued to browse. Clive spotted a scented car deodorizer called _Apple Blossom Citrus._ He purchased it while the professor was looking at the perfumes. At last his eye caught a perfume called _Warm Vanilla Sugar._ He inhaled, and thought about the scent. It smelled heavenly, just like her. He smiled and purchased it. Flora suggested that they leave soon, because of the hour. Luke saw a florist store and walked inside. He saw a striking flower arrangement, and purchased it. It was time to leave, so they all got in Clive's car (the professor took a bus, when he stopped by his office, to get some money).

On the way home, Flora asked if they should throw Ms. Emilie a party. Clive asked the professor's opinion. Luke said, "I think that we should…Wait! Who do we know that would come to Ms. Emilie's party? Don't get me wrong, Ms. Emilie is an amazing person, but she doesn't have many friends."

"Well, Luke, I see your point. But if this was your birthday, you'd want some friends over wouldn't you? You'd want the most that you can get on your birthday." Flora interjected.

"But Ms. Emilie is not that way, Flora. She's happy with whatever we give her. That's what makes her so nice, yet so frustrating at times." Luke sighed and looked out the window. Clive snapped his fingers. "I got it! Let's have a party, but with us! We can get ice cream and cake, give her our presents, and play some game if she wants to. What do you think?" Luke nodded and Flora chorused their approval. The professor smiled and agreed.

They started to make their strategy and by the time they arrived at the Layton Manor, they knew exactly how tomorrow would happen. They smiled at Emilie and ate supper with unusual silence. Emilie was sure something was up, but she shrugged it off, thinking that Flora and Luke probably were excited about their table tennis game.

That night, she and the professor relaxed on the couch. Her head was propped on his shoulder, and his head covered hers. A blanket covered their feet, and tea cups lay on the coffee table. She shifted her weight, and he let a muffled moan escape as she shifted positions. His left hand cradled her right hand. The fire crackled, snapped, popped, and sizzled as its rays of light danced around the room. Emilie gently pushed him as she shifted to get a more comfortable position; he let out another muffled groan.

She put two fingers over his mouth, as if to shush him before the children heard him. "I'm sorry I disturbed you." She let out a hoarse chuckle.

He smiled and as she moved her head back to his shoulder, he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair.

"What are you doing, silly?" She looked at him skeptically.

"I'm admiring you." His warm black eyes radiated his affections, making her want to melt. Her friends (though they are few and far between) had kidded her about her hopeless romantic notions. _Well, they are coming true._

She glanced at her watch. Reluctantly, she said, "I hate this part." She sighed then continued, "We should turn in; it's getting late."

"Yes, we should, though I'll admit that I don't want to."

"Me neither." He escorted her to her room and bid her goodnight. Hershel was too awake and alert to go to sleep, so he lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Emilie.

_She's a special, one-of-a-kind, wonderful woman. The way her eyes sparkle; the way she smiles, makes one want to… Her hair stunning and she's such a servant. She always pitches in to help and never complains._ He rolled over and whispered to his teddy bear (who also sported a top hat thanks to Emilie's magnificent sewing skills), "I hope she likes her birthday!" Then he fell asleep from sheer fatigue.

The next morning began rather early for the four (save Emilie). The professor called about a cake (for they didn't want the party ruined from Flora's cooking) and Clive was in charge of decorations. Flora wrapped all the presents while Luke racked his brain for some games to play. They got everything ready, and Flora turned out the lights. They all sat waiting for Emilie. She soon did, and as soon as she turned on the lights, all four of them jumped up (even the professor) and shouted, "Happy Birthday, Emilie!"

She put her hand to her mouth and started to laugh yet cry. Flora and Luke pulled her towards a chair. Luke asked, "Don't you like it?"

"I do, Luke. The thing is I've never had a birthday party. Thank you so much!" She gave them both a hug. Luke would have shoved his presents into her lap, but the professor intervened and immediately suggested tea for everyone. Once Emilie was settled, Luke volunteered one of his presents to be presented first.

"Here you go, Ms. Emilie. You can open mine first!" He shoved a cone-shaped present into her lap. She opened it carefully and when she saw the bouquet of flowers, she gave him a hug while Flora fetched a vase (Luke had given it to her when he was smaller). Luke's face was so happy, though he pretended to be embarrassed.

Flora was bubbling with excitement. "Open mine next!" Emilie opened the box. Inside was the stationary set, embroidered with angels and harps. Emilie expressed her gratitude to Flora by a hug and a tremendously grateful thank you.

"All right, Emilie mine is next." Clive handed her a smaller box. "Clive! How thoughtful of you to give me a car deodorizer!" She took a whiff and smiled. A hug was exchanged, and a huge smile on Clive's face showed his contentment.

The professor opened his mouth, but Luke opened his faster and said, "Here is mine!" He dropped it into her lap. The lotion that Flora had carefully wrapped tumbled out. "Luke, I love Cucumber Melon. Thank you so much!" Another hug was exchanged, leaving Luke with a grin so wide it made Clive's smile look like a line.

Clive looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. "I can't wait any longer, Emilie. Open mine!" Out tumbled a small box. When she opened it, she gasped at the gorgeous ring. Hershel was watching her very closely, because he was worried about her re-action to the ring. She placed it gently on the middle finger of her left hand and gave Clive a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she shooed everyone but the professor (he was already dressed) upstairs to go get dressed. While they were upstairs, the professor came over to Emilie and said, "Happy Birthday, Emilie." He gave her both of his presents at the same time. One was the perfume he found, and another was a handwritten note that said _this entitles Emilie an invitation to a dance, Love Hershel._ She smiled and began to tear up. He stopped her tears with a kiss, which was even better than the previous ones combined.

He admitted his apprehension with Clive's ring. She assured him that she liked them equally. He smiled and they enjoyed Emilie's birthday party all day. That evening, on the couch, they both reflected the day's events.

"You know, I think the best part of today was your presents."

"You are just saying that, Emilie. I know you so well…"

"No, I'm being honest now. I loved your presents." She looked at him and ran her fingers through her brown hair. "How often is that invitation redeemable?"

He laughed softly. "As often as you want, Emilie." She snuggled closer to him. "…I wonder…"

"Yes?"

"It's nothing…Don't worry about it."

"Come now, tell me. I'm right here after all."

"You are making this extremely difficult, Hershel. Don't worry about it, it's not important at all."

"Emilie, please tell me."

"No, it's my birthday and I don't want to ruin the moment. I'll tell you later, now let's finish up the cake." They did, with occasional skeptical glances at Emilie from the professor. He slid his left hand across the top of the couch and it settled around her shoulder as he gently pulled her closer to him. She smiled. His other hand was getting cradled by her two hands, which he found comforting. The clock signaled their leave time, and they both regretfully went upstairs and fell into a blissful sleep.

Flora tugged at her pink coat in the "family" closet. Today was important, for Ms. Emilie was taking Flora, Luke, and Clive shopping (Clive was only going so Luke wouldn't feel awkward). They piled into Emilie's brown car, and Clive drove off. Emilie flipped through magazines while Clive started to hum a tune about cars and Flora was listening to Luke's puzzle about cars. They arrived shortly; Luke and Flora were the first out and started walking ahead a bit. Clive asked Emilie what the strategy was. He explained, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not look in the ladies' section. If you'd like I can take Luke and we can have a guys' day out while you and Flora have a ladies' day out."

"Excellent notion, Clive; but may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

"Could you…sensor what Luke sees? I trust you, but Luke needs someone to…watch over him if you get what I mean."

"I'll watch him with the uttermost care."

"Thank you. Flora! Luke! Wait for us!"

They entered in the nearest door. Clive held the first door open and Luke held the second. "Luke, you are getting to be quite a gentleman; I'm very proud of you and I'm impressed." Luke blushed and grinned at Emilie.

Clive and Luke headed towards the outdoors sports and clothing stores and Emilie, accompanied by Flora, headed towards the jewelry and other "lady" or "mushy"(as Luke calls them) stores. Flora was browsing the selection a certain store had to offer on dresses when she caught a glimpse of the prom dresses. She quickly glanced around, to make sure no one was looking, then with a girly squeal began to try them on. Emilie was trying them on too, and she had a camera with her. She and Flora posed for so many photos, that Flora's mouth was starting to hurt. They quickly hung back up the dresses and went to a store for shoes. Flora's eyes spotted a cute pair of boots, and Emilie discovered a fetching pair of sandals. They purchased them then continued to the jewelry section.

Meanwhile, Luke and Clive were having a blast. Clive (also supplied with a camera thanks to Emilie) convinced Luke to pose for several shots. They soon left the outdoor sports section and made their way to the cell phone section. Clive and Luke were laughing at their silly poses (for they were trying to imitating girls gabbing on the phone). They stopped for a cookie, and subsequently continued onward towards the hat section. They had a most amusing time trying on hats and imitating the professor whenever he got one right. Luke searched for a top hat, but came out fruitless. Clive suggested they search elsewhere and so they did.

The professor was slumped in a chair, sobbing his eyes out in his comfy chair in his office. He couldn't believe what he was doing, yet he knew that he'd miss it if he didn't do it at all. He took off his hat and gazed at it fondly. It held many memories…He stared out the window, racking his brain for a solution to a puzzle that was quickly becoming of the utmost importance.

Flora and Emilie were trying on jewelry, laughing, and saying in funny voices, "Is it me?" (With a few alterations depending on the speech) and "He went to Jared's!" They didn't care at all about the death glares the clerk was giving them. They were having fun, and no one was going to ruin it for them.

Clive and Luke stopped at shoes, and followed by a stop to the trousers. Luke and Clive purchased several pairs, and continued onward to shirts and blazers. Luke grinned and mentioned to Clive how much he was enjoying today. Clive said, "That's good, Luke. Every gentleman needs a day off from being a gentleman."

"I concur!"

Clive spotted a rather dashing brown blazer and Luke found a red sweater. They purchased them, and subsequently went into another hat shop. Fortunately, one of Clive's and Luke's favorite hats were there in the certain shade that was desired.

"Next stop, cologne!" So they did.

Emilie glanced at her watch. It was getting late, and she hadn't seen the other two yet. Finally, two blue hats emerged among the crowd. Relieved, she waved them over. Luke's mouth was running two-hundred kilometers an hour, telling Emilie and Flora all about his day. Clive started the engine and drove off.

Hershel wiped his eyes gently. He inwardly struggled as he gazed at the hat which held many memories. He had sat in this office for hours, his cup of tea was cold, and the usually cheery office now was a place of gloom and despair.

All of a sudden, arms encircled him, and whirled his chair around. Brown hair and concerned warm hazel eyes stared back at him. Emilie was on her knees, holding him up so he wouldn't collapse, with her hands. Without thinking, she embraced him. He clung to her fiercely, and she didn't resist. She rubbed his back gently and murmured in a soothing voice. She slowly raked her hand through his hair, and then smoothed it back down again. She kept rubbing his back while he sniffed and cried noiselessly.

Even in his muddled frame of mind, he was puzzled by the presence of her. She was supposed to be with the children, going shopping with them. Yet, she was here… he made a mental note that when he was out of a muddled mind frame, to ask her why she came. Emilie had been noticing several elements while she was comforting him. She noticed his masculinity, for starters. She could feel the tension singing from his lean yet muscular frame, making her even more in awe of him. _His face is so handsome…_ Emilie thought. She had never been this close to him before, so she didn't know what to think.

He eventually pulled back from the embrace, and put his hat back on.

"You miss her a lot…"

"Yes…indeed."

"I'm sorry if I intruded. We came home at about seven o'clock, and you were gone. At ten o'clock I was getting worried, so at eleven o'clock I came looking for you. Fortunately, Dean Delmona mentioned to me that you were in your office, so here I am."

"Thank you. I'm glad you came looking, or else I'd might have had to camp out here in the office."

"My pleasure. I took a bus here, so since we are going to the same destination, may I ride with you?"

"Certainly, forgive me for not have offered it sooner."

"You are not in any…position to be polite."

"Nonsense, a true gentleman always helps others in need."

She put her hand to his mouth. "Stop it. You need to stop trying to be a gentleman just for a few seconds and listen to me. As much as the role fits you, you are not a type of superhero. You are human, and sometimes you need to slow down so that way you don't burn out. It's perfectly normal to cry over someone that you still…love. I do it myself sometimes. The point is that you can't always expect to be the gentleman, regardless what you think. Sometimes, maybe in private, it's all right to be normal."

"…"

"And don't shrug this off. Yes, I like you being a gentleman, but that doesn't mean all the time!"

"Thank you, Emilie."

"You're welcome."

When they got to the manor, Luke and Flora ran outside and hugged the professor.

"Where did you go?"

"We were worried sick, Professor!"

Emilie quickly suggested that they go inside for tea and told Luke and Flora that the professor had been catching up on important stuff and didn't realize the hour.

"Oh, all right."

"Now, it's time for two of my most favorite people in the world to go to bed."

She also shooed the professor upstairs, and assured his concern by stating that they would have to have two mugs of tea the next day. He smiled then went to bed. Emilie also turned in for the night.

The next evening, Emilie and the professor sat on the couch, enjoying each other's company and the two mugs of steaming tea.

"See? Hershel, this evening its better because we have two mugs of tea, and we can stay up later."

He laughed and she smiled.

"Let me get you a refill." She stood and grasped both of the mugs and walked towards the kitchen. He sat and thought in deep mediation. Emilie was special, yet different in her own special way. _What would my life be like without…my…Emilie? There wouldn't be anyone to drink tea with…absolutely no one to laugh when I tell an amazing puzzle…There would be no one to make a scrumptious tea or breakfast… Life would be…devastated. Emilie is an amazing lady. Luke and Flora would definitely miss her if she were to leave._

"Are you all right?"

"Fine…fine."

"Here's your tea."

"Thank you." They sipped in silence until he asked, "Will you ever leave us?"

"If I ever do, it will be because of something very important. Does that answer your question?"

"A little." He smiled. She suggested they go to bed and he reluctantly agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

No, I _still _don't own Professor Layton. Thanks for checking, though.

Chapter 5

When Emilie opened her door one morning, something…unusual and unexpected stared back at her. Flora rushed in after hearing Emilie's astonishment, and was quickly accompanied by Luke in his toy car pajamas. Clive dashed in too, at Flora's urging, and even he was a bit disturbed by what lay outside of Emilie's door.

A bouquet of roses beautifully arranged in a white wicker basket, with their green leaves blanketing a lilac-scented card, lay in the hall. Puzzled, Emilie picked up the card while Flora squealed with delight.

"Imagine Ms. Emilie getting flowers! I bet it's from the professor! Or it could be from some unknown admirer!" She gasped dreamily and continued talking excitedly, "He'll come to your window at midnight, claiming undying love for you! Then the professor will kick his butt and proclaim even more undying love!"

Emilie laughed. "I seriously doubt that that will happen, Flora. I'll read the card out loud to you if you want, but it's probably from my…" She would have continued, but Luke was already trying to decipher what was inside.

She snatched it from him. "Thank you, Luke. Now why don't all three of you go get dressed? I promise I won't open it until you come down for breakfast."

Flora and Luke raced each other and just barely missed hitting the fragile vase (a Ming Dynasty), a final gift from Emilie's mother, on a wooden pedestal. Clive reached out and steadied it, smiled, and continued whistling while he walked. She also got dressed, and was soon fixing breakfast while inwardly laughing at Luke's and Flora's happy chattering. Clive was too busy enjoying the food to comment on anything besides compliments to Emilie for her cooking.

"Where is the Professor?" Well, that's what it was supposed to sound like, but Luke was cramming in food at the time, so it sounded…odd.

"He's at the office today. A…Ms. Rosella has been asking for his assistance in some areas, and-"

"Oh ya!" Flora exclaimed. "I threw away all of her requests when Luke and the professor left me!"

"All right, so to answer your question, Luke, he's at the office." Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. Emilie frowned, but nevertheless, she opened the door. What she outside made her gasp. A huge truck filled with flowers was parked outside, and the front lawn was littered with candy grams.

"Just what is going on here?"

A sleazy looking man with several layers of fur on his face replied, "I got a call this morning, telling me to send flowers and candy grams to this address. Are you…" He checked his sheet. "…Ms. Emilie Drew?"

"I am indeed."

"Great! All this junk is for you." He left her the keys to the truck and drove off with his buddies.

Flora raced outside. "Who…Oh my goodness! What is this, Ms. Emilie? Who keeps sending you things?"

"I…don't…know…Flora." Clive and Luke raced in (well, Luke did, Clive walked in) and eagerly wanted to know what was going on. Emilie calmly sat them all in the living room while she got the lilac-scented letter. Cautiously, she opened it. In very neat handwriting, it read:

_Dearest,_

_I hope you receive this as payment for how much your lovely face gives me joy every time I see it. I only hope that one day; you will feel the same way as I do, love of mine._

_You might be a bit shocked, especially when you see what I have planned for you. I love you with all my heart, dearest._

_Love,_

_Your Only Admirer_

"I knew it! You _do_ have an admirer!" Flora gloated. She and Luke began twirling on the other side of the room while Flora sang happily.

Clive nudged Emilie and quietly inquired, "Who do you suspect brought and bought you these…?" He motioned to the gifts. "Who in the world could afford it?"

"I don't know, Clive…" She looked at him. "Clive, did you do all this?"

"No, I swear on a stack of Bibles I didn't do it!"

She tousled his hair. "All right I believe you. Why don't you go get a chocolate chip cookie out of the jar? Just eat it out of sight from the other two twirlers." He laughed and obliged. _If Clive didn't do it…then who did?_

_Tea is one of life's best little joys._ Professor Layton sipped his tea and gazed out the window onto the busy London below. He was almost done with a report that was deemed the utmost importance by Dean Delmona. A knock at his door interrupted Hershel's thoughts. As the door creaked open, a girlish shriek (of either pure terror or surprise, he couldn't decide,) greeted him and echoed down the hall. His eyes widened. Rosella Parks was outside of his office, gazing at him seductively.

"M-m-ms. Rosella, what a surprise." He stammered.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." She winked at him and his eye twitched. Suddenly, much to his relief and her annoyance, the professor's desk phone rang. He excused himself and answered the phone.

"Hello, who is this calling?"

"Professor, its Emilie. When is the soonest time you can come home?"

"As soon as you need me, Emilie. Are the children behaving?" Rosella's eyes narrowed. Professor Layton inwardly congratulated himself for making Rosella jealous. Perhaps she might leave if he continued.

"Yes, they're behaving beautifully. Could you come as soon as possible please?"

"Yes, I can leave now actually." Rosella's eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh! Good, that's fine. It's something…disturbing."

"I'll be right there." _Now to get rid of Rosella._

Emilie was pacing back in forth in the living room, waiting for him to come home. She was talking to herself, trying to calm herself down (it wasn't working). After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled into the driveway. She forced herself to wait until he came in the door before greeting him by a scream, hug, or nice quiet chat. Fortunately, her brain was still functioning so she chose the latter as her greeting.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Did you see all the-" She was going to say junk but thought _what if he gave me those? _"…nice things outside?"

"Yes…who are they from?" His features seemed to darken when she said 'nice things'.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

He reluctantly admitted, "As much as I hate to admit it, those…articles are not from me." He shoved a bouquet of lilies in front of her. "These are from me."

Her hazel eyes widened. "If they didn't come from you…then who are they from?"

Meanwhile, back at London Heritage Academy, Mrs. O'Brian's eldest son, Todd, lied on the couch, impatiently awaiting his mother's return. More importantly, he was waiting for his mother's report. Sighing rather rudely, he glared at the clock for the umpteenth time. After what seemed like for an eternity, Mrs. O'Brian finally entered the small school office.

"Well, Momma, didja do it?"

"Hold your horses, Todd! I just got here!"

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for-"

"Yes I know! Hours and hours and hours!" She mimicked.

Todd grumbled. "Are ya gonna tell me or not?" Mrs. O'Brian glared at him. Todd was the laziest man alive, and probably the most unattractive man alive too. His pug nose and shrewd beady eyes gave him the appearance of a bulldog.

"Keep your shirt on! Your 'Angel of Light' was there. Her cute boyfriend, his brother, and little sister were there too."

"B-b-boyfriend?" Todd spluttered. 'That's ridiculous!"

"Well, whoever it was, he was one fine-looking specimen."

"Well, did you hear her reaction?"

"Do I look like an idiot? No, I just dropped it off and ran!"

"For the love of…" Todd sighed.

"Well, I guess you'll see her tomorrow. Friday's the P.T.A. meeting and she has Luke and Flora, remember?"

"That's right!" He snapped his fingers and smiled such a…smile that would make a dentist ache in frustration (he didn't brush his teeth).

Emilie was oblivious to Todd's plans. If you had asked her his name, she'd have a hard time placing it or even if you told her who he was, she'd claim that she didn't know him (fortunately, Todd didn't know this).

"You have no idea who they came from?" For once in his life, Hershel's brilliant mind had failed to bring him a connection between Emilie and the mysterious gifts.

She looked a little shell-shocked. 'No, I have no idea who they're from."

That night, after Emilie slaved away at the front yard, cleaning up all the melted chocolate and flowers, she plopped down on the sofa, waiting for the professor. He did arrive, and his usual cheery voice was different.

"Did…you like the things the anonymous person sent you?" His eyes were full of worry.

"Well…the single bouquet in the wicker basket was nice, though the lilac-scented card was a bit much. But do you know what made my day today?"

"What?"

"When you came home as soon as you did. It meant the world to me, because it means that you care what happens to us, and you're not like my…dad…" She stared at the fire and sipped at her tea with a blank stare. He rubbed her hand gently as if to send a secret message of sympathy to Emilie. She smiled at him and the whole day seemed like a happy blur.

Todd stared at the wall counting down the minutes until _she_ would walk through the school doors, with those two bratty kids that she had to watch. Oh, well, he'd give her something else to watch…

"Luke! A true gentleman always walks in a building! Same goes for you Flora, albeit you're not a gentleman."

"Emilie Drew! Is that you?"

She whirled around. A disgusting looking man was gazing at her…in a disturbing way.

"Emilie? Where are you?"

"Over here, Professor!"

Todd mentally banged his head against the wall. "Emilie don't you recognize me?"

"Forgive me, sir, but I'm having quite difficulty placing the name. And, if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet the children's teachers. Come along, Professor, and goodbye, sir!" And she was off! Todd glared at her retreating figure and about bore a hole into the professor's back. Emilie was oblivious to it all (no surprise there) but the professor turned back to analyze the…unusual young man who seemed keen on glaring at him. Puzzled, he put two and two together, but was interrupted by Emilie's urging to hurry up or else they'd miss Luke's classes. He agreed and quickened his pace.

"What's the matter? You seemed preoccupied."

"I was…thinking about that…most unusual young man that tried to speak to you."

'What about him? Did he seem…all there?"

"Yes quite, but…something else seemed…different. I could have sworn that he was shooting metaphorical darts into my back. He seems to dislike me…"

She frowned. "That is odd…oh well; maybe he's not having a good day today." He wasn't completely satisfied, but he continued on walking while his wheels were spinning. He started to put two and two together…

"Momma! She won't there alone! You said that she'd be there alone! She was with some tall guy!"

"Well, what did you want me to do, genius? Walk up and separate them? That's being rude! Not that you care anyway…"

Todd's face was puffed up like a big balloon. He stammered but his mother kept slamming him with insults and cutting remarks, so he sulked off.

Emilie was confused. The professor had told her that he was suspicious of the short, uncouth man who seemed intent on glaring at him throughout the tour. She frowned in frustration, but tried to get it out of her system.

"Did you like my classrooms, Ms. Emilie? My favorite class is English, because the teacher is so nice." Flora chattered on like a happy magpie, and Emilie nodded and joined in whenever necessary.

"So, what did you think of Flora and Luke's classes?"

He was cradling his chin and had a blank stare. "Hershel?"

"Hmm? Yes, Emilie, I agree completely. Brownies are the best dessert." She rolled her eyes.

"Hershel."

"Yes, Emilie?"

She smiled faintly. "Are you all right?"

"Fine as can be. Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't heard a word I've said all night. That's normal for other men, but not you. What's the matter?"

"I've been thinking…and I think that I know the answer to the anonymous person who's been giving you…gifts. But I need to confirm my suspicions. When do you meet with Mrs. O'Brian again?"

"Tomorrow, it's my turn for a parent teacher conference for both Luke and Flora."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all. I'd enjoy the company." They sat in blissful silence sipping tea.

The next day, Todd was gloating with glee. He had personally delivered another gift that his mother had suggested to Emilie's doorstep (you think that he'd actually think of something nice on his own?).

Sure enough, Emilie screamed when she opened her door. A rather large, alive bee was sitting on top of a garden gnome holding flowers which also held three other (quite alive) bees on them. The professor dashed (actually dashed!) to her side and quickly saw the issue. He very cautiously picked up the gift, and walked outside. Then he threw it and rushed inside and accidently slammed the door.

"Emilie, are you all right?" Her face was pale, and she looked like she had been shocked by an electrical outlet. He immediately took her arm and led her to her bed. He had never been inside of her room before, but he didn't have time to think about that now. He ordered Flora to call a doctor and for Luke and Clive to make Emilie something warm to drink. Flora raced in after a couple minutes and proclaimed that Doctor Terri Silvertooth was on her way. Clive and Luke brought up some tea, and the professor (with some difficulty) spoon-fed her. After several minutes, Terri got out and went inside. She shooed everyone except the professor, but told him to turn around so she could examine Emilie. He did so, and within minutes Emilie was awake. Terri bowed, then asked Emilie what set her off.

"There were four bees in the house! Someone sent me a garden gnome with flowers, but didn't bother to tell the bees that it wasn't real!"

"Well. You're all better, Hun. Now you need to take the day off. You had quite a scare, since your mother was allergic to bees and all…but don't worry you're not allergic to bees, it's the thought of bees that triggers your…spasm."

After a refilling cup of tea, Terri left with a few final instructions. Emilie plopped on the sofa, grateful that it wasn't anything serious and Hershel sighed. He was relieved, for the whole episode had secretly scared and shaken him to a point that was horrifying.

"Let's go somewhere, Emilie. You need rest, and you still haven't used the invitation I gave you for your birthday."

"I'm saving that for something special…besides, it's probably not prudent to waltz after this happened."

Todd glared at the clock again. His mother finally came in and gave a report as soon as Todd gave her a piece of his mind.

"Mother! She wasn't there today! Something's wrong!"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Some guy called and said that Emilie wasn't feeling too well today, so you'll never see her!"

"Well, Emilie's going to get the surprise of her life tomorrow!"

And indeed she did, for when she opened her door, a snake and several bees erupted out of a cake. The professor came rushing in, and immediately called Mrs. O'Brian and requested an audience with her and her son, Todd.

Todd glared at him. The "professor", Emilie, his mom, and he all sat in Mrs. O'Brian's office. Suddenly, the "professor" whirled around and accused him of something!

"Dude, quit pointing at me! I didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"You, sir, did something very wrong." He whipped out a handkerchief with the name Todd engraved on it. "This is yours, is that not correct?"

"Yes, smarty pants it is!"

"And this, picture fit for a wallet is also yours, correct?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"You dropped them in the front lawn, beside the mailbox."

"Professor…where are you going with this?"

"This is the pair that has been…giving you….presents."

"Brilliant, how did you figure it out?"

"Simplicity. The kerchief and the photo were great help, and I asked Flora who he was and she told me then added that he had a crush on you. So there you have it, Emilie."

"Bravo, excellent deduction, though it be…simpler than normal."

"True, true." He lunged at Todd, and said "Kindly refrain from mutilating, confusing, giving 'gifts', and liking my…close friend here, sir." And they were off.

"Oh…where would I be without you?"

"Scared out of your wits, no doubt."

They enjoyed a laugh and sigh of relief on the sofa that night. "Hershel, thank you for all that you've done for me, especially back there." She shifted positions, and he asked her, "Emilie, if those…items hadn't been from him, would you have accepted them?"

"…It would depend on who they're from. If they were from the mailman, no…but if they were from someone I knew, like Luke or someone, then yes." He nodded slightly.

"You know, Emilie, I love the sound of a crackling fire, even if it's summer. The smell of burning wood is…lovely."

"I love that smell in the fall. Picture it…the days are rather chilly, and you are sitting on this couch at night…with a blazing fire in front of you, and a nice cup of hot chocolate." They sat it happy silence, sipping their tea and admiring the fire.

"Good morning, Professor!" Emilie looked ravishing in her emerald green, elbow-length blouse, and skinny jeans with silver earrings and sandals. Her ring shimmered in the morning sun, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Good morning, Emilie. I trust you had a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. Did you as well?"

A voice interrupted. "Ms. Emilie? Will you make us some cinnamon rolls?" Flora peered in cautiously.

"No! Make us bacon, ham, eggs, waffles, pancakes, muffins, tea, scones, bagels, and cookies!" Luke's voice rang from above.

Clive also joined in with, "Luke. Luke, you need to try some new things for once. I think that some smoothies or French toast might be nice."

Emilie and the professor laughed, and the latter said, "That sounds like an awful lot of food. Would you like my help in cooking it all?"

"I didn't know you cooked. Yes, your help is greatly appreciated."

He was secretly relieved, for he didn't know what might happen if they both were left alone with nothing to do.

"I think that might be too much food, Ms. Emilie." She almost dropped her skillet. "Flora!" After forcing herself to regain her composure, Emilie grabbed a plate and invited Flora to eat and enjoy. Luke and Clive emerged mere seconds later and also accepted the invitation.

Later the professor pulled Emilie aside and suggested that she dress up. _This seems vaguely familiar…_nevertheless, she did it, taking more care than the last time, and he lightly complimented her outfit, then drove off.

He decided on steak, and they ate heartily. A mild conversation dominated the evening, but at the end of the dinner, he felt disappointed, though he didn't know why. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the couch. He served her tea and she flashed him a smile that made his day seem brighter than the sun. He returned one and relaxed on the couch. With her head on his shoulder, her hand cradling his, and the sweet aroma of freshly brewed tea becoming a pleasant combination to the blazing fire and warm blankets, Hershel fell asleep on the couch. Emilie noticed that he was dozing and decided to leave him there. She slowly got out of his grasp, cautious enough so she didn't wake him, then propped him up with pillows and the blankets. The tea mugs were put away, and Emilie sat down and began to write. She left the message on him where she knew that he would see it, kissed his forehead, and went to bed.

The grandfather clock chimed, stating the hour of the next day. Hershel was still asleep, for Emilie had checked on him several times throughout the night by stoking the fire, leaving warm tea on the hour for when he woke up, and bringing him some fresh blankets on the hour. When he did awake, he searched for his hat. And it was on the coffee table with…a note on it. It said _Dear Hershel, thanks for the lilies that you gave me, and the dinner yesterday. Love, Emilie._ He smiled.

"Ms. Emilie, hurry! We are going to be late for school!" Luke's impatient voice echoed down the hall to the professor's bedroom.

"I'm coming, Luke. Flora, did you grab everything you need?"

Clive laughed. "I'm grateful my school days are over."

She shot him a look. "Thank you, Clive." Then they both laughed. Flora raced Luke to Emilie's car and soon, they were off to school.

"Today I have to give a report in History today." Luke stated unhappily.

"Oh? A report such as Current Events?"

"Yeah! I don't like it very much, but Mrs. O'Brian made us do it." He pouted. She would have responded, but someone in a larger car was racing towards her as if bent on destruction. Her eyes widened, but she managed to avoid it in the traffic. But, it kept following her, at first she thought it was a coincidence, but the driver glared at her as they made eye contact. She straightened her back, and narrowed her eyes. She began to swerve around other cars; while Luke and Flora screamed (Luke's scream was about excitement, whilst Flora's was terror). Tactfully, she avoided cars yet raced to school. After what seemed an eternity to Flora, they arrived at school and Flora screamed all the way inside.

"Luke, you best hurry along."

"All right, but will you pick us up from school? I want to do that again!" She laughed and patted his cap. He raced inside with a gleeful laugh and she breathed a sigh of relief. She drove home a different route and when the professor asked how her trip was, she replied that it was the same. He nodded and locked himself into his study. She ran her fingers through her brown hair and began to clean the manor.

Soon the grandfather clock was signaling the time to go pick up Luke and Flora. Memories of the morning planted a seed of doubt in her head, but she quickly shook her head, as if trying to shake it out. Clive offered to go with and she accepted with a sigh of relief. Luke and Flora chattered like happy magpies the way home. Hesitantly, Emilie drove the usual way home, but at the same street, that driver came after her. Flora shrieked again, and Luke screamed with excitement.

Clive's face paled. "Is this what you mean, Luke?" Luke eagerly confirmed his question. Clive swallowed and looked at Emilie. She showed no emotion as she calmly drove on. _Squeal! _Clive asked, "Was that you, Flora?" She shook her head and continued to shut her eyes and scream.

Another squeal erupted and as Luke looked out of his window, the car was trying to catch up with them. The driver sneered and tried to run them off the road. Emilie breathed deeply, then shouted, "Hold on!" As she curved in and out of cars, Clive's eyes widened, Luke gazed happily, and Flora quit screaming, but still closed her eyes.

"Emilie? Wha-who- what are you doing?"

She calmly looked at him as she swerved again and replied, "Getting away from that crazy driver, what did you think?"

"Isn't that a bit…dangerous?"

"Well…think of it this way, Clive. Either we die, or we get away. Either choice is dangerous." He nodded grimly and asked again if she knew what he was doing. She assured him that she knew what he was doing. He smiled faintly then continued attempting to breathe deeply. Emilie swerved around car after car and abruptly turned onto another road that still led to the manor. A squeal of tires indicated that their hunter was lost in typical London traffic. Clive breathed a sigh of relief and Luke gave him an air five. Clive returned it and convinced Flora that everything was safe. Flora smiled grimly and looked out of her window.

"Well, did you have a pleasant trip?"

"We sure did, Professor! Guess what…" Luke excitedly told the whole story while Emilie carried in the groceries that she had bought previously. Clive assisted her while Flora went upstairs to take a refreshing nap. Layton's eyes darkened but he hid his emotions from Luke. He needn't have bothered, for Luke was too excited to notice.

That evening on the couch, Emilie noticed a change in him. Worried, she remarked. "You're unusually quiet tonight. Is something the matter?"

"Indeed." He faced her, and restrained his voice from the yelling point. "Why didn't you mention the driving incident this morning?"

"I didn't think it was important enough to mention."

"It is important. If any of-" he almost said 'my loved ones' but caught himself in time. "- the members in this family have an incident, it is important that I know."

"You weren't there at all. There's no reason to make such a…ruckus over nothing."

"Emilie, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Realizing the depth of the statement, he hurriedly tried to smooth it over, "You hold this family together, and I don't know how we'd manage without you. You don't realize just how big of a spot you have in our hearts, and if you were to leave either by leaving or death, I don't think we could manage." She looked up at him and quite unexpectedly, they embraced.

"Hershel, I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness. It was wrong, ill-placed, and I'm sorry for my behavior."

He hugged her tighter and gently said, "Well, what I said earlier, I meant it with all of my heart. We don't want anything to happen to you at all. If something were to happen…well…I…we…couldn't go on without you."

"Hershel…thank you. I feel the same way."

"You're not going to leave us are you?"

"If I ever do, I'll have a good reason."

They kept in each other's embrace for several heavenly moments. Her head was against his chest, and his head was leaned down on hers, as if to protect it. They slowly rocked back and forth and Emilie closed her eyes to savor this…moment. Hershel was admiring her. He lifted his head and gazed at her. Her hair was divided into halves by light. The hair on his left was partially lit up because of the moon and the hair on his right was partially lit up because of the fire. Her dark eyelashes complimented her smooth, creamy complexion. He lifted her head with his cupped hand and brought his down on hers. She was firm yet sweet, and she surrendered fully to him. Hershel was a bit shocked. He was shocked at what possessed him to do that, yet he was shocked at the question of why didn't he do this sooner? He was amazed at the power of the kiss, and at the power that she held on him, though he was sure that she was oblivious to it.

As for Emilie, she was completely and incandescently happy. The man that she has faithfully loved for sixteen years was finally (even if it was for a short moment) seeing her more than his friend and housekeeper. He was seeing her as a woman, in need of a man to love, cherish and protect her. And he was that man that she has been dreaming about for sixteen years. She had endured everything that could possibly happen to her love during that time. Claire had him, then he was almost left for dead, he only saw her as a friend, he completely ignored her unintentionally, she'd been misunderstood, she lost countless hours of sleep, and not to mention ridicule by her mother.

During college, Emilie hadn't been able to sleep at all. Her devotion to him was astronomical. She barely slept because of her imagination, work, and school. Claire would never rub it in but she actually did it though it was completely unintentional. Sam didn't understand it, and at times, Emilie would faint from exhaustion from trying to act natural when her brain told her otherwise. And when he was almost crushed to pulp, she didn't know what to think. She spent countless hours watching him, talking to him, reading to him, and remembering memories about each other that she couldn't bear life if she lost him. And now here he was, being a man. The clock interrupted them. Both of them reluctantly let go and they went to bed.

Hershel Layton prided himself on being a gentleman. But, as he lied on the bed, he thought about Emilie, and how he wished that he could have pulled her back when she let go from the hug. _You don't know if she even…returns your feelings, Hershel._ He paused, and continued with _but you don't know that she doesn't return them. And there's one way to find out whether she does or not._ He smiled as he remembered a line from a song (Kiss the Girl from Little Mermaid) - _Possible she wants you too. There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss de girl._

"Layton…how could you? You have no idea if she returns your feelings. No idea at all whether or not she loves you like how you…" He paused. "See? You can't even admit it to yourself, my boy. You've already kissed her and…I can't read her like a book…" His "pep talk" was disheartening, so he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*Sigh* Still don't own Professor Layton…

Chapter 6

Emilie listened to Flora's happy chattering, and listened to Luke's puzzle about toy cars. As she moved over into the next lane, Clive shifted in his shotgun position to gaze out the window. Quietly, so as not to draw attention, she asked, "I take it you're rather bored, Clive?"

His lopsided grin made her mind remember Hershel's own smile. "I admit that a day going to a museum isn't exactly what I had in mind for a Saturday afternoon."

She said nothing more until they got out at the museum. She tossed Clive the keys. "What are these for?"

"They help you drive a car. Now, go out and do what you want." She smiled sweetly.

"I will. Thanks!" He gave her a quick hug, and soon roared off in her brown car. Luke suggested that they go inside, and they did. "Wow! Look at all the old stuff in here!" Flora exclaimed as she ran her hand down a bone.

"Careful, Flora; these are not our things, so we need to be extra careful. Now, Luke, let's work on that report." Luke set his jaw, and headed off to find someone giving a tour of the museum. After several minutes of waiting, Luke was rewarded by a young lady named Jennifer who had apparently gotten volunteered to take them on a tour.

Luke and Flora groped in their bags for notebooks and pencils. Jennifer impatiently waited, and with bated breath, started the tour. "Now, if you will all turn your attention to the painting on your left, you'll notice that in the tiny left corner, a spot of pink paint that doesn't match the exact sha-" Luke interrupted with, "Ms. Jennifer, I'd appreciate it if you were to show us the Medieval Section. I have a school report to type up." The blonde's mouth dropped; Emilie, seeing the need for smoothness replied, "Yes, Ms. Jennifer. He does need to learn about the medieval time. Perhaps, you being an excellent tour guide, can show us those displays?" Nodding, but still shocked at the audacity of the younger, she quietly led them towards the medieval room. In a nastier tone, she began the tour again, with no interruptions from Luke or Flora. Emilie made a mental note to reward them when they arrived home.

After Luke gathered enough information, Emilie promptly drove them home. "Hello, Emilie! Did you have a pleasant trip?" Clive was leaning on the porch, smiling.

"It was interesting, that I'll say."

"Emilie, thank you for letting me use your car to do what I wanted to do. That was very kind; you didn't have to do it."

"You are welcome, Clive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to cook." He nodded and helped her inside. The professor was in the living room, reading a puzzle book. "Good evening, Emilie. Did your trip with Luke and Flora go well?"

"Fairly well, I was surprised we made it out in an hour. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"I think that some…international food might do us some good. Agreed?"

"Which international food did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking along the lines of Chinese, French, and perhaps even some German; just to try something different."

"I'll do my best. Speaking of best, the lawn needs mowing. Why don't you change it?" And she walked off to the cleaning closet, to start scrubbing all three floors of the manor. He smiled fondly, and went outside to mow the lawn (Luke, Clive, and Flora were at a party for a friend of Luke's). Emilie hummed happily as she scrubbed, mopped, swept, vacuumed, dusted, cleaned, and organized the manor. Three hours later (an hour for each floor), the tired professor uncharacteristically plopped onto the nearby sofa in front of a fire. Emilie walked in, daintily placed a full tea mug in front of him, and waltzed off.

"Thank you, Emilie." He called out.

"You're welcome, Professor." She waved, and left the first floor to go clean the kitchen. _Emilie…Emilie…_ he thought as he lied on the couch, sipping his tea.

Later that evening, Hershel was thinking about the future, and his quietness drew Emilie's notice. "Is something wrong, Professor?"

"What? Yes…yes… cake is a delectable treat." She rolled her eyes and poked him gently in the side.

"Emilie! Good, you are here! I need to ask you a question." She gently prodded him. "Are you ever going to leave us?"

"I thought we went over this topic two months ago. Why do you keep asking? Is something wrong? Are you going to…die?"

"No, no, that's preposterous! I was merely thinking out loud is all…So are you or not?"

"As I've stated before, I'll only leave if someone asks me to, or I have a good reason to leave."

"Very well…"

After picking up Luke and Flora from school, Emilie arrived at the manor within half an hour and Luke volunteered to help her with the groceries. Flora got the door, and after one trip, Emilie started to put away all the groceries. Next to the counter, was a yellow envelope. Curious, she hesitantly picked it up and glanced at it. Where it was from took her breath away. She dropped whatever she was holding, and ran upstairs to her room, particularly to the letter opener on her lower dresser. Hurriedly, she ran the letter opener through the letter and yanked out the contents.

_Dear Emilie…_

_Emilie, this is your father. You are probably wondering why I am speaking with you, how I got this address, and perhaps even why this is happening. I shall explain. First, I got your address from the university you attended. They told me that you started to teach at London Heritage Academy, and I soon wrote them letters, and they pointed me here. Please, don't throw away my letter to you, for I want to apologize in person for my rash behavior and explain why it happened._

_I realize that this is probably the last person in the world that you wanted to hear from, but the truth of the matter is, I am dying. I have never gotten to see your lovely face, and it's my dream to before I die. You have my address from this letter, and I hope you'll pay a visit._

_I am sorry for everything I did to them. Tell your sisters Maria, Evelyn, and Amanda, if they are alive, that I'm sorry and I wish I could change everything. Tell Christina that I've always loved her and I wish I could change everything. If your brother Todd lived, tell him I apologize._

_Your Sorry Father,_

_Jackson Drew_

Emilie took deep, cleansing breaths, then called the professor at his work. "Hershel, I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave. Yes, I have an address…my father is dying and he needs to know that I don't hold a grudge against him…"

"Ms. Emilie, don't leave us!" Flora wailed. Luke heard the commotion and he concurred. They woke up Clive from his afternoon nap and he also agreed with the other three.

"Now Flora…" They mildly argued all day long, and when the professor got home it became even worse.

"Emilie, are you really leaving?"

"Well…Clive, I'm going to discuss it with everyone tonight before bedtime. You'll find out then." Flora was sobbing hysterically in her room, and Luke was mildly shouting at Poofka, his teddy bear, about the stupidity of the thing. Even Clive went upstairs and took out a violin in the music room (Officially named 'Emilie's Music Room') and began to play with such vigor, anger, bitterness, sorrow, and sadness, that Emilie went to the library and began to read.

"Emilie…would you like to explain?" The professor sat in the library, staring at her intently.

"Hershel…not you too. Please, I'll explain tonight in front of all of you. Then you can make your decision." He nodded and went back to his book.

After a trying dinner, Emilie gathered them all and with occasional interruptions from Flora's and Luke's sniffling, she read the letter to them all. "I have to go and see him. He is dying, and he probably thinks that I hold a grudge for leaving Mother. I don't and he needs to know that before he dies. Professor, I would like leave to go see him."

"Emilie, will you come-" Emilie interrupted him to say, "Oh look at the grandfather clock! It's quarter past nine and that's bedtime for Luke and Flora. Go on and get ready for bed, I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in. Clive, you also might need to rest; I need to speak privately with the professor, so if you don't mind…"

"No, not at all, Emilie. Goodnight, all." The other three left and after fifteen minutes, they were tucked in and the professor and Emilie were on the couch. Hershel was patiently waiting for Emilie to bring up the topic. When she didn't, he decided he had better do it, or it'd never get reopened for discussion.

"Emilie, there's something you're not telling me. Why did you interrupt me before? I was going to ask if you were going to come back here to the Layton Manor and to us." Her silence confirmed his fears. "Emilie, you are coming back, correct?"

"…." Now he was worried. "Emilie, you must come back! We…" His voice broke off and cracked a bit.

"Hershel, you don't need me. Flora is old enough to clean this place with some help from Luke and Clive. You cook exceptionally well, and Clive can drive the children to and from school, and you…"

"Emilie…we do need you! Don't you realize how much this family depends on you?" He was desperate to talk her out of it. The silly woman didn't understand anything sometimes…

"Hershel…" She clasped his hands and squeezed them gently. "I can't stay here anymore; I'm endangering myself and everyone else. If only you knew how hard this is for me, you'd understand my predicament!"

He massaged her hands gently. "Emilie, my one question is: why won't you come back to live with us?"

"Hershel…if my father dies, I need to be by his side. If he lives, I need to be by him to encourage him."

"Emilie, if he dies, then won't you come back?"

"I don't know. Believe me, I would love to…but I just don't know…"

"When do you leave?"

"In two days, I believe I'll have the manor whitegloved, my belongings packed, and important instructions for all."

"Well…let's strive to have the last two days pleasant…"

"Agreed…."

And the next two days were pleasant enough, but the last day was the one that Emilie remembered the most. The professor had dragged her out of the house, and drove her to that special meadow where they had their first kiss. It seemed like a repeat to Emilie, for he took her when the sun was lowering into the water. She slipped off her sandals and soaked her feet into the water. He helped her stand, but didn't let his clasp go. They slowly pulled closer and closer until they seemed to be one figure, carved by the soft afternoon rays. The sun made her hair seem brighter and energized, and her eyes seemed so…soft. His craggy, chiseled features were outlined by the sun, and she thought that he looked so handsome. His finger traced her face, and when his lips met hers, it seemed as if the world was different. She yielded completely to him, and she felt firm yet soft under his touch.

How long they embraced, she couldn't tell you, but they broke eventually. She put her head on his chest, and tears spilled onto her jacket and onto the flowers below. She hated leaving, but she knew that she couldn't return when she did.

"Ms. Emilie, here are your suitcases." Flora's eyes were blotchy red, and Luke came in dragging another suitcase that held other items. Clive also came, carrying some of Emilie's fragile belongings like her mother's Ming dynasty vase.

"Thank you, Flora, Luke, and Clive."

When all was said and done, packed and marked, Emilie sat on the hood of her car, waiting for the tearfall to happen. And happen it did. Flora ran, to the car, trying not to bawl her eyes out. Luke also ran, but was sobbing. Clive walked to the car, and his eyes were misting. The professor waited in the car for Emilie to get in. Flora was first with her goodbyes; and she embraced Emilie rather hard.

"Ms. Emilie, I love you! Please come back!"

"I love you too, Flora."

"I love you, Ms. Emilie. I wish you didn't have to leave though. Please come back!"

"I love you too, Luke. I'm going to miss all of you so much."

"Emilie, I'm going to miss you. Please write often while you're over there, and come back soon."

"I promise to write. Goodbye Clive." She embraced them all, and the professor drove off. Clive ushered the screaming children upstairs, and they all fell asleep from exhaustion from crying.

The professor squeezed Emilie in a hug and saw her off to the security line. "I'll miss you terribly. Please come back."

"Goodbye Hershel. I'll miss all of you too." His eyes misted and hers did as well. She smiled, then left in a hurry so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Emilie!"

"Papa? Is that you?" A rather short man with gray stubble on a tanned, weathered face was lit up by a craggy smile. Mr. Drew had been a handsome catch in his day, and his face still had that youthful appearance. His arms, once lean and muscular, now had wrinkles and liver spots.

"It is, Emilie. Look how beautiful you have grown up to be…"

"You are a sight yourself. Now tell me all about what's been happening these past years…" Her father began talking. She had him talking all the way home and when he summoned his butler, James, to help her carry her belongings in; he stopped for a minute to embrace Emilie.

"How do you like America?"

"I've never been here, and it looks magnificent. You should see England though, Papa. It'd do you some good. It's beautiful and the people, well some people, are as sweet as can be."

"I'm glad you were taken care of, Emilie. Let's get you settled, and then go eat what Mandy, the cook, has made for us."

"All right, Papa. One day, you have to promise to let me make you breakfast. You'd love my breakfasts." He smiled, and seated her in a chair. What Emilie would call a 'tweeny maid' was there, making lamb chops. Papa indulged himself happily, while Emilie politely picked at it and chewed it. After the meal, Papa escorted her to her room, and kissed her cheek goodnight. Emilie arranged her room to her satisfaction. When she got to the fireplace, she paused, thinking about Hershel...

Hershel sat at the empty couch, tea mug in hand, crying as he thought of Emilie. For although he was in England, his heart was stolen by someone wearing his emerald ring, someone named Emilie.

Emilie stirred the fire and got tea. As she sipped it, she abruptly threw down the cup and cried her heart out. For although she was in America, her heart was with someone in England, someone wearing a top hat.


	7. Chapter 7

**No, I don't own any Professor Layton character.**

Chapter 7

"…Got to go get the volleyball for the girls…I have to go…" Emilie thought between gasps for breath. She had been running ragged for the past few days. Between caring for her frail father, writing to her loved ones in England, teaching volleyball at the local high school, and nursing her broken, bleeding heart, she was busy.

"Come on, Flora, the professor's ready to go!" Luke impatiently called out.

"I'm coming! Hurry Clive!" Clive dejectedly trooped down to the Laytonmobile.

The professor sat still, deep in thought. They all had been out of sorts since Emilie's departure. Even the usually cheery Flora seemed depressed and cranky. _It's unusual…._

"Ms. Emilie, are you ready to go?" A bright-eyed, girl with long blonde hair peered into Emilie's office.

"Thank you, Hannah. I'm ready…" Hannah looked skeptical, and Emilie couldn't blame her skepticism. Hannah nodded and they went towards the cafeteria. Emilie was still feeling out of sorts, for it seemed that every waking moment was filled with fond memories of the professor and the others.

"Ahh, Ms. Drew, thank you for coming so quickly." A nice young man seated her and the principle began.

"We here at the academy feel as if everyone should feel good about ourselves…" and another boring meeting began and ended with nothing getting accomplished.

"Ms. Drew, can I talk with you for a moment?" The history teacher for the high school grades beckoned. He was handsome, thirty-five, with blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. His shoulders were broad, and his height (6.0 feet) added to his impressive figure. Today, he was dressed in a casual tone. His broad shoulders and muscular form were not hidden remotely by his sky blue polo, and khaki pants. He wore a light tan jacket, and a silver watch matched the gleam in the tint of his black glasses. "Emilie! I thought you would escape before I could say 'hello and goodbye'." She smiled faintly in response.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to…" She paused to look at him, and that was enough encouragement to egg him on. "…if you'd like to go to dinner with me. I found a really good restaurant in town, and I was hoping to have someone else to join me in trying it out. So will you come?"

To be truthful, she didn't want to, but she couldn't say no to Jeremy's pleading. "All right, what time is good for you?"

Jeremy laughed. "That's my line, Em- Ms. Drew. Please, I'm supposed to be the mature, suave, sophisticated one."

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes, but she knew that wasn't the best response. "Fine, go ahead and ask Mr. Weathers."

Jeremy cleared his throat and asked, "Ms. Emilie Drew, what time is good for you? When do you want me to pick you up? I can be ready on the hour!"

Emilie smiled weakly and said, "Whenever is convenient for you. Good day, Mr. Weathers; I have pressing issues to…handle." Jeremy nodded and soon left in his own sports car. Inside the suave leather, he smiled and lifted a victory fist!

The next two months passed. Soon, time came to a halt at on the day of Claire's death.

"Emilie?" Mr. Drew stood tall against the spiral stairway, waiting for his daughter to reply. Finally, Emilie's head peeked out from behind the wall. With her father's probing glare, she put on a brave face and went out to meet him.

"Emilie, are you feeling well?" He was deeply concerned.

"I'm fine…just fine." Mr. Drew's eyes scrutinized her lovely face. Her once-beautiful hazel eyes were now red-rimmed with tears. Her makeup and hair was completely uncharacteristic, as well as her wringing hands she kept hidden behind her back.

"Is there something you want to…talk about?"

She hesitated, then began again. "Today…two of my friends died; one by explosion and the other by heartache." She blew her nose, and continued, "Father, I won't be able to teach the girls today."

"All right, I'll call the principal. Also, Jeremy Weathers called asking for you. He sounded concerned, and urgent." Emilie just walked off, and gracefully sank onto her bed.

With tears streaming down her face, she looked out the window, out onto the gloomy, sunless day, wondering how Hershel and Clive were handling it.

Hershel gloomily glanced out of the window at another typical rainy day in London. Luke and Flora were at school, and Clive had gone walking to his parents' grave. The manor, and the now-cold office felt…empty, somehow.

He stood and filled his tea cup, as his mind raced over memories that hadn't been unearthed in years. His first sight of Claire, their first date, his hat, they day he told her he loved her, their first kiss, their first love letter, and the last time he saw her. He shuddered, for a chill had reached him. He sighed, picked up his jacket, and left.

Emilie, knowing the lady-like thing to do, picked up her bedroom telephone and called the Layton Manor. After the voicemail kicked on, Emilie said, "Professor? Hershel? If you're there, please pick up! This is Emilie…I hope you're taking today well… Call me as soon as you get this message. Goodbye." Disappointed, she put down the phone and out of the sheer exhaustion, fell asleep.

Hershel found himself walking down the busy, dank streets of London. His brain was functioning as if he was in a dream. The ground felt like marshmallows and his eyes felt as if they were drugged. He felt as if by some supernatural power or magnetic force, he was being pulled. As if each limb hadn't the strength to move, but somehow pressed on. _What is that?_ He wondered. Hershel strained his ear and caught the faint sound of someone sobbing. Worried, he snapped out of his daze, and raced off to find the source of the sobbing.

Emilie picked up the phone for the umpteenth time. She dialed the Layton Manor, but no one picked up. She called Professor Layton's office and the manor every forty-five minutes and so far not results. She vowed to keep trying until she talked to someone.

_Knock! Knock!_ Emilie opened the door and saw her faithful servant, Sarah, peer her head inside. Sarah was a loan from her father, for he did not know when he might pass away and he wanted .

"Mr. Drew sent me up to check on you. How are you? Are you feeling well?"

"Ahh Sarah…yes I'm…" her voice trailed off.

"There can only be three reasons for your unhappiness: You've got a friend in need, Your in love, or you're having man problems." Emilie sat solemnly.

"You don't know how right you are to all three solutions." She admitted. "They all…tie together."

Sarah plopped onto the bed. "You wanna talk about it?"

Emilie winced. "I appreciate the offer, but I wouldn't want to be any more trouble to you." Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but shut it once she saw Emilie's facial expression. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, hoping that the other person that was involved in this would fully realize the impact of Emilie's torment.

Hershel ran past numerous graves as he attempted to trace the source of the sobbing. Then, out of the blue, a blue hat popped out of the graves.

Alarmed, Professor Layton called out, "Is everything all right?" When no answer came, he ran forward, only to see Clive with his head bowed. Relieved, yet as another wave f sadness swept over him, he knelt down and put a hand on Clive's shoulder.

Clive hoped the professor didn't think he was a wus. _Right now…it doesn't matter…_

"I realize that I don't know a fraction of your grief, but I do understand pain. My…girlfriend died in the same explosion…I was going to propose to Claire that evening…" His voice trailed off.

Clive nodded. "I understand your pain, Professor. My parents are not the only deaths I've experienced. My…sister, Anna, died two years before, along with my other sister, Elizabeth, in a fire." Hershel could only imagine just how agonizing that must be. "My girlfriend passed away two years ago…as you see Professor, I'm used to pain." Clive's voice cracked with emotion. "What topped it all off, was when Emilie left…"

Hershel grimaced. That last comment hit too close to home. "I'm sorry Clive. I'll leave you to your…Good day, Clive." Clive nodded.

_Good, she's asleep ._Sarah thought. A sigh of relief escaped her; she tucked Emilie in her bed nice-and-snug. Sarah happened to glance over her shoulder and saw Emilie's note attached to the small phone on Emilie's dresser. _Call Layton Manor and Hershel's office every forty-five minutes until answer comes._ Sarah smiled faintly, remembering her own love life. Fortunately, Emilie listed the two numbers below. Sarah smiled, and started to dial.

Sitting alone beside Claire's grave was depressing, yet it served a good reality check. Claire was gone, really gone. She wasn't hiding, or lost. Now with Emilie gone as well, it seemed as if the sun and moon had been blotted out. He set a gorgeous bouquet of lilies down in front of the tombstone. "I brought your favorites, lilies." Their aromatic scent began to fill his mind with the images of Claire. "I miss you, Claire. I miss you terribly. You don't know this, but I…was going to propose to you that afternoon. I just…couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't force the precious words to come out of my mouth. I couldn't ask you to do the most important thing on earth. I admit I was selfish, thinking that our time was untouched by death. When I heard the explosion, I raced towards the site, but by then there was a crowd, and I couldn't see what was happening. Then a little boy, Clive, rushed out… I missed having you around…it's been so hard to manage without you Claire. I wish you…were here. I still have the ring… for you…I remember the first thing that I liked about you. It was your beautiful smile. That special smile that you would use every time I was down or discouraged; The smile that would brighten my world is the one I mean. Your smile, Claire, was one of the greatest gifts you ever gave me. I love you Claire. " He stood and began to pace in front of Claire's tombstone.

Sarah picked up the phone for the tenth time. "Hello, Drew residence. Yes, Mr. Weathers…I'm sorry, Ms. Drew is not able to come to the phone. Yes, when she wakes, I'll tell her your message. Good day, Mr. Weathers."

_Knock! Knock!_ Sarah hesitantly opened the door and Mr. Drew stepped inside.

"Sir, I'm afraid the young mistress isn't doing well. She's asleep." He nodded and left.

As soon as Hershel opened his office door, he saw a light blinking on his answering machine. Somewhat surprised, he hurriedly pushed the button, listened, then picked up the phone.

Sarah jumped, nearly landing on Emilie. That ring had scattered her wits, but being a maid, she put on a brave face, and picked up. "Drew Residence."

_Ahh._ He had gotten the right place. "This is Professor Hershel Layton. May I speak with Ms. Drew please?"

Sarah poked Emilie; and the latter shot up like a bullet. Sarah explained, and handed the phone over. "Hershel? Thank goodness…"

"Emilie, I called as soon as I got your message. Is something wrong?"

"Today is _her_ day, and I thought that you might need some comforting. I know I need some…"

He sighed. "I'm still adjusting…it is hard to adjust with the sun blotted out."

"But where there's no sun, there's a moon right?"

He winced. That was typical Emilie, trying to cheer him up. "But if the moon is gone, you have no light."

"Don't forget about the stars!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but he softened and said, "How are you feeling?"

She blew her nose (away from the phone). "I'm just sad, because of Claire. How are you and Clive handling it?"

Hershel sighed. "Clive seemed mellow, and he paid his respects earlier. I'm waiting for Luke and Flora to come home from school. Oh, I think they're here now." Emilie nodded, for she heard Luke and Flora in the background. A scuffle sounded, and then a voice said, "Hi Ms. Emilie! I miss you a lot. Can you come back for Christmas? I saw something to give you for Christmas as my present!"

"I miss you too, Luke. I'll see if I can come for Christmas. I can't promise, but I think I can come!"

"Ms. Emilie, when you come back, will you take me to the park? I saw a really pretty café by it, and I want to go with you!"

"Hello Flora, and yes when I come back, I'll go there with you." A door opened and closed in the background.

"Emilie? It's good to hear from you."

"Hello Clive! I agree it's great to hear from you. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm working through it, slowly and surely. I've been thinking about my revenge…and what happened. I keep reliving the moments: the explosion, the death, my overall plan, my fortress, my destruction, and the rehab with you and the Professor. Today's been a quite…thoughtful day."

"I'm sorry yet happy for you, Clive. I hope that tomorrow will be better."

"Thank you."

A sigh reached the phone. "How about you, Emilie?"

"I miss Claire terribly. It's…so hard to believe that only a few years ago, and she was with us….she was smiling, laughing, and now she's gone." Emilie sighed, "Ahh listen to me…that isn't helping anything." Sarah tapped Emilie on the shoulder, and a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Em-Ms. Drew! It's me Jeremy Weathers!"

There was static on the line, but Hershel caught the last sentence. "Mr. Weathers, could you come back later? I'm in the middle of a phone conversation."

_Emilie had a visitor? _He was a bit curious, but decided not to press it. She shortly came back, "Ahh I'm sorry. I had an unexpected visitor. Anyways, I'm planning to come for Christmas!"

"What about you father? Won't he want you near for the holidays?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you…My father only has one more month to live. At least that's what the doctor's said. He wanted me by his side, so I'd inherit everything…and I'm glad that he's happy…"

"Ahh. I see. Send him our best regards, and we look forward to having you for Christmas."

"Allright! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye." _Now to deal with Father and Jeremy…_

Hershel hung the phone back on the receiver. The day seemed not as sad, though he knew it was just his imagination.

Clive was in deep thought, "It's rather odd Professor. She knew exactly what I needed to hear, even on today…"

"Yes, Ms. Drew is a most unusual young lady."

Furious, Emilie stormed out of her room. "Mr. Weathers, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you!"

"Mr. Weathers now is not the best time! Why didn't you call the house?"

"I did, and your father said to come on over."

"Sarah, show Mr. Weathers to…the parlor!"

"Yes ma'am." _I think she means the living room…_

As soon as she saw Jeremy leave, she stormed down the hall to find Mr. Drew. "Will you kindly explain to me what Mr. Weathers is doing here?"

"He's come to call on you, Emilie! Now go put on a nice dress and entertain him!"

"I WILL NOT! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS DIED AND YOU WANT ME TO ENTERTAIN YOUR GUEST? I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" And with that she stormed outside and began to walk briskly towards the park.

Sarah's eyes were widened. She had never seen Emilie act like that irritated or upset. "Mr. Drew, is something wrong? J-Mr. Weathers is waiting for someone in the living room."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Hot tears trickled down Emilie's cheek. The stupidity of her father was so…irritating, frustrating. And Jeremy actually thought that he'd be safe if he came over for a visit? Emilie had never felt so angry, yet alone. Today, Claire died, and her father wanted her to have lunch with a prospecting man! Emilie sat miserably on the park bench, crying out her eyes. Her best friend, Claire…was gone. She wasn't hiding, she wasn't lost, she wasn't playing a joke…She was gone. Really gone…and now…her life felt incomplete…she didn't have any one to chat with late hours of the night. There was no one to help her with work, no one to lend a listening ear to her problems…no one who'd offer a shoulder of encouragement. Claire was a magnificent friend…and now, she's gone…_Oh Claire…I miss you my friend._

The day seemed to slowly drag on, but finally it came to a close. Emilie and Hershel both cried themselves to sleep and when the morning came both felt as if the wind was knocked out of them. Emilie was half-awake, when her father said, "Now Emilie, put on a nice dress and go say 'Hello' to Mr. Weathers."

"You'd think that he'd finally give up!" She complained to her teddy bear, Lily. "I'm sick of playing 'hostess' to Jeremy. Maybe soon, he'll leave." She sighed and put on a pink dress. She still wore the ring that the Professor gave her for Christmas on her right hand, and she wore the one that Clive gave her on her left hand.

"Well…I'll try to have a bit of fun." She told her bear, and left the room.

"Ahh Emilie." Mr. Drew stepped back and seated Emilie. Jeremy stood and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hello E-Ms. Drew. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Mr. Weathers. I am a bit tired from yesterday, but I feel a little better than yesterday. Thank you for asking."

He nodded eagerly. Mr. Drew, relieved that things were going on well, left the room to go check on some servant.

"Allright, Emilie, would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"Ahh…umm…I suppose I will."

"Excellent! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the car.

She smoothed her hand over the leather. "What a beautiful car."

"Thanks! I got it for celebration that I was going to be a teacher! Now, let's go eat!" Half an hour later, Emilie and Jeremy sat in an Olive Garden, enjoying some fettuccini Alfredo. Jeremy was sipping some Coke, and Emilie had a glass of water.

"Have you had fun, Emilie?" She nodded, and set her glass down.

"Ahhh, what a pretty ring!" He rubbed his finger over the emerald one, the one that Clive had given Emilie for Christmas. Alarmed, she quickly pulled back her hand. That didn't stop Jeremy, for he tried to take off the sapphire one. She screamed, and he looked at her face and stopped what he was doing. Emilie smacked his hand with her Chinese fan and her shoe.

"Ahh!" He rubbed her hand and Emilie ran towards the bathroom. Angry tears spilled onto the counter, and trickled onto the sink. How could he think about touching the rings? She held up her hands, and the rings sparkled with the tears glistening on them. She smiled faintly as she remembered the Christmas when she got them. That was the best Christmas that she had ever encountered. She felt as if she finally belonged to someone; as if she belonged to a family. She wasn't an orphan anymore, she had a family, but now…she felt as if she was intruding on her father. He only had a few more days left…but…still.

"Emilie! Your father called and he wants you home!"

"Allright." She reluctantly came out and he seated her into his car. All the drive home, he was apologizing every minute it seemed. _I must have scared him badly…_ Emilie thought with a smirk. After he dropped her off, he vowed that he would call her in a few days… He had to have Emilie. She was so sweet, polite, kind, pretty, and…perfect! Jeremy smiled, and drove off.

Professor Layton sat in the dean's office. Dean Delmona was complaining about a puzzle, and as usual, Hershel had solved it with no effort. But now… he felt as if the breath had gotten knocked out of him. Which reminded him of a puzzle…which reminded him that he needed to go and buy the Christmas presents for the children. Emilie had called earlier, and she said that she was coming for Christmas, and he was glad for the children's sake. They deserved a wonderful Christmas.

Within a week, Mr. Drew died. Emilie inherited everything, and soon it was time for her to leave for Christmas in London. She told Sarah to tell Jeremy that she was out of town, but that didn't stop him from calling her every single day without fail. She left the answering machine on, and she didn't answer any of his calls.

"MS. EMILIE!" Flora screamed, and despite the professor's protest, she ran towards Emilie and gave her a hug that would tug on any mother's heartstrings.

"Hello Flora!" She returned the hug, and stared at Flora. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress, and it looked as if she had grown several inches. "You look so ladylike! "

She would have continued, but then she was attacked by Luke. "MS. EMILIE I MISSED YOU!"

"Ahh Luke! Hello, yes I missed you!" She stared at him with a smile. He had grown several inches, and he had an air of…slight maturity…or was it her imagination? She laughed and received a hug from Clive.

"Ms. Emilie, it's a pleasure to have you back with us."

"Clive! Yes, it's good to be back." She was going to say, 'here where I belong' but she didn't dare.

"Hello Emilie."

"Good afternoon Professor. You are looking well."

He didn't know whether or not to hug her, so he smiled and suggested that they go find her bags.

"I'LL CARRY THEM FOR YOU MS. EMILIE!" Luke loudly proclaimed.

"I'LL HELP!" Flora chased after him.

"That's typical Flora…running around in that beautiful dress."

Clive laughed. "Yes, that does seem to be her thing."

Emilie laughed too, and it felt good. "Come on, by now they've probably grabbed the wrong bag." She unconsciously grabbed Clive's and Hershel's hand and gently dragged them towards the baggage claim. Professor Layton smiled, for it seemed as if everything was like how it was long ago.

"I GRABBED IT!" Luke exclaimed.

"I GOT THE SECOND ONE!" Flora proudly held up the tattered suitcase.

Clive grinned as he held up the last small bag. "Are we all set?"

"YES!" The two smaller ones said, then they dashed off towards the Laytonmobile. Clive hurried up to catch them (before they became Roadkill) and succeeded while Emilie and Layton talked about her flight.

"I'm glad that you made the trip safely."

"Yes, I am too. It would have been bad if I hadn't."

They mildly chattered all the way back to Layton Manor.

"Here, Ms. Emilie! I'll put you back into your old room!" Flora meant no harm when she said that, but it brought a twang of guilt inside of Emilie's conscience.

"I'll go get my things." Flora and Luke assisted her on getting her things upstairs and in place; Clive and Hershel were wrapping presents and cooking dinner. After a superb meal, Emilie sat down on the couch and began to finish wrapping her presents (don't be concerned, the children were asleep, Clive was in his room, and the professor was in his study). She was pleased with all of her gifts, and hoped that they would be too.

"There! That's the last one!" She safely stowed them under the tree, and began to make some eggnog tea.

"Do I smell tea?" Hershel said with a smile in his voice.

"Yes! Would you like some?"

"I'd love some." He sat down on the couch, and she served him some tea. With the fire stoked, a hot mug of tea, a blanket, and a good friend, Hershel and Emilie both felt as if they were…like old times…

She hesitantly relaxed on the couch, and soon they began talking about everything that had happened since their last moment together. Hours flew by, until finally, Emilie had fallen asleep on the couch, with her head resting on Hershel's shoulder. He fondly, gently carried her to her bed and set her down. He absentmindly let his finger stroke her cheek, and then he left. Emilie woke up hours later, and sighed. It felt good to be back…where she belonged...for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Emilie sighed as she looked out of the window. Today was the day she flew back to America. Flora was "helping" her pack her suitcases. "Do you really have to go, Ms. Emilie?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. I wish I didn't but, I have students in America who are waiting for me." Emilie patted Flora's head. Luke ran in carrying the huge laundry basket. He carefully avoided the heaps of clothes on the floor, but his foot snagged the last bit of clothes and he tripped, sending the basket up in the air. Emilie's eyes widened and she lunged for the basket. Flora also reached. The two collided, and missed the basket.

"Hehe…" Luke chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Ms. Emilie."

"That's all right, Luke. They needed to be folded anyway." She smiled and began the task of tidying up.

Professor Layton wandered down the streets of London. "What should I do, Claire?" He wondered aloud. "Emilie is leaving this afternoon…and we need her to stay. Who is going to teach Flora how to be a true lady? Who will teach Flora about cooking? The house is quite untidy…we both are grieving, and we need each other." He sighed and continued walking.

Emilie took a last tour of the Layton Manor. Tears welled up, and spilt down her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her brown hair and sighed unhappily. Flora and Luke hugged her sides, and Clive patiently waited by the door.

Flora was crying, Luke was sobbing, and Emilie was blinking back tears. She hated leaving her family…but she knew that her heart would never heal from her feelings for the professor if she didn't leave. "All right…let's get going." She said.

He walked to Claire's grave. "Oh Claire…I don't want to leave you."

"I think that's sweet, mister." A little girl stood by, sucking on a lollipop and grinning at him.

"Oh…hello miss. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering why you look sad?"

"Oh…well…a good friend of mine is leaving shortly. I want her to stay with me, but she insists on leaving. I thought maybe a walk would refresh my mind." He said.

"How close is this friend of yours?"

"Oh…well…" He thought about it. "She was there when my girlfriend passed away…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah…?"

"Yes. She was always there…" He said gently. "She was there for me when Claire died…and she helped me adjust." He turned away from the little girl and said to himself, "But what is there left to live there when the moon and sun are blotted away…?"

"Your moon didn't leave! She's still here!" The little girl said earnestly.

Professor stared at her with confusion and astonishment in his eyes. "I can't. Claire is gone, and a true gentleman is always devoted to those he loves."

"Do you love your moon?" The girl insisted.

"I…do…she's a good friend."

"No, do you _love_ your moon?"

"I do. As a friend."

"No…your moon is your new source of life and light! Are you really going to let your last chance of life, happiness, love, and light slip through your fingers? Don't you want to fight for her? The sun knows! Why do you think the moon is there? It's to help you fight on without the sun! It becomes your sun!"

He stared at her as she continued. "The moon is always there for you. The moon's light is there for you. Go fight for your moon! Show her you really care!"

"What about the sun?"

"Your sun was there. It did its job, and it was fun while it lasted. But your last chance is slipping past you. Why settle for the stars when you could have the stars? Go fight for her! She leaves in one hour. Decide. Hershel."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Claire."

"C-Claire…?"

The girl changed forms and Claire appeared. "Go fight for her Hershel. I want you to be happy. Don't try to fit Emilie in your heart, just make room for her. You already have a hole that only I can fill, but Emilie can help you fix the hole. Yes, I love you and you love me, but the time is different now. I want you to be happy with the rest of your life. Emilie is your last chance to have a moon. Why settle for the stars when you could have the moon?" She held out her arms.

He ran to her and hugged her. "I don't want to forget or lose you, Claire!"

"Hershel. You love her, go fight for her."

"No I don't! I still love you!"

She smiled sadly. "I know you do. I love you too, but…I'm not here with you anymore. Emilie Drew is your moon. Go save her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Go ahead, it's ok. You love us both."

He inhaled slowly and exhaled. "Claire…"

"Go on." She said.

"Claire!"

"Go Hershel." And she faded away. Hershel snapped up. He was in his office, his tea cold, and his hat in his hands. The time read quarter past two. Emilie's plane left in forty-five minutes. He quickly shoved on his hat, grabbed his coat, and raced out of the office, towards the Laytonmobile. He drove off.

"Don't cry, Flora or Luke. I'm coming back to see you again in the summer!" Emilie pleaded.

"B-B-but…" Luke sobbed.

"We can't!" Flora sniffled.

Emilie looked to Clive for help, but he was tearing up as well. "Oh…"

Clive smiled sadly. "The plane is waiting."

"Right." She hugged Clive and said, "I am going to miss you Clive." Clive hugged her tightly and let go. "I'm going to miss you too, Emilie.

"Flora, I love you. I wish I could stay, but I can't. Please…don't be sad. Look forward to-"Emilie sighed. "I am going to miss you, Flora." She hugged her tightly. Flora begged, "Please don't go, Ms. Emilie! You're the mother I never had!"

"Sweetie, you did have a mother."

"That was only until I was five and then I had no one else!" She sobbed into Emilie's shoulder.

"Oh…Flora…" Emilie smoothed down Flora's hair and rubbed Flora's back. "You're the daughter and sister I never had. When I come back to visit, we'll go have a girl day out again, all right?"

Flora cried. Luke was sniffling and Emilie pulled him into an embrace. "Oh Luke…I am going to miss you too." He tugged on Emilie's clothes and begged, "Please don't go!" Emilie petted his head, sighed sadly and let the tears fall freely.

For once, Professor Layton wished that there was no traffic. He sat in his car, counting down the minutes until Emilie's plane left. He debated and then veered his car off the road and rode along the midsection between the highways. He was not going to let Emilie get away.

She waved at top of the stairs, then walked towards the security check, sobbing hysterically. Luke and Flora cried all the way back to the car, whereas Clive silently cried.

Hershel found an opening and drove into it. He swerved around cars, pedestrians, and other obstacles. He raced into the parking garage of the airport and quickly found a parking space. He jumped out, locked the doors, and dashed towards the airport entrance. He passed by Clive and the other two. "I'M GOING TO GET HER!" He called out. Clive raised a victory fist and loudly whooped.

Emilie sat on the plane, waiting for the takeoff. She was still crying, despite all the comments or questions of the nearby passengers. "If only…"

He hurriedly searched the airport for Emilie's plane. "Where could she be?" He accidentally ran into a lady.

"Oh pardon, ma'am. I am terribly sorry."

"That's all right. You wouldn't happen to need a ticket would you?"

"I do, but to the plane that is leaving now."

The lady smiled and held up a ticket. "Here you go. My friends didn't arrive, and I have to get rid of these. Thank you!"

He tipped his hat and dashed towards the security place, praying that the plane hadn't left yet.

All right, we are taking off. Please standby." The pilot said through the intercom.

Emilie sighed and said, "Here we go."

Professor Layton sighed and sank down into a seat. He breathed a sigh of relief: he had made it onto the plane. "Now…where is she?"

"Can I help you, mister?"

He turned and nodded at the flight attendant. "Yes, I would like a glass of water please."

"Of course, sir." She bustled away to fulfill his order.

The plane soared over the Atlantic Ocean, leaving beloved Britain behind. Emilie gazed out the window. "Poor thing." The waitress said.

"You know…she looks like she left behind a lover."

"I wonder…" The first waitress said. "Excuse me." She walked back to the professor. "Sir…did you say that you want to find someone?"

Layton looked up. "Yes I did. Her name is Emilie Drew, and she's a passenger on this plane." The waitress nodded excitedly. "Does she have brown hair and hazel eyes?"

"Yes she does."

"Goodie!" The waitress said excitedly. "She is sitting on your side, about ten rows up from you."

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Positive."

"I see. Thank you for mentioning it to me."

The waitress nodded and then asked, "How will you find her? She gets out first, and you have to wait for your bags…"

"I know her address."

"Oh! Perfect!"

"I suppose." He chuckled slightly at the nurse's energy.

"If I were you, I'd go get her some beautiful flowers, like long-stemmed roses!"

"Roses?"

"Yes! They're the flowers of love! Unless she likes another type of flowers."

"Well…She likes lilies…and roses."

"First day, give her lilies. Second day, give her roses!"

"Second day?" He chuckled and looked out of the window.

"Just make sure not to lose her. She looks like a precious gem."

Professor Layton nodded. "Thank you for your time, miss."

"Claire. Ms. Claire."

"Ms. Claire." The color from his face drained.

The plane landed and Emilie hurriedly stepped out of the plane to go claim her luggage. Professor Layton quickly walked after her. She got her belongings, and left. He grabbed his, and called a taxi. He then raced off towards the florist shop.

"I'm glad you're back, Emilie." Jeremy said.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Weathers." She gave a pitiful excuse for a smile and looked out of the window.

"So, are you ready to try out the new restaurant I found?"

"Perhaps tomorrow night. I am quite tired from my long flight. I'll see you tomorrow.

"All right, good night!" He dropped her off and drove away.

"Phew." She walked upstairs to her room and locked her doors, and started to have a good cry.

The next day, Professor Layton followed Emilie around. He didn't know where the school was, and he didn't want to startle Emilie. He watched, and waited patiently. In the afternoon, when she was working with her volleyball class, he abruptly entered inside…

"This is how it's done, ladies." She spiked it and it neatly bounced inside the court. "Why don't you practice that for a while?"

"Ms. Emilie?"

"Yes, Hannah?"

"There's a gentleman here to see you!"

"All right, send him in." She wearily walked towards her office. When she opened her door, he turned around.

"H-Hershel…?" She said softly.

"Yes." He held out his bouquet of lilies.

"Why are you here?"

"I came back because we have unfinished business." She awkwardly stood there, unsure whether to hug him or not to. He stepped forward and with one step, kissed her passionately. She was just as warm, inviting, and soft as he remembered. She gasped, but kissed back.

"Hey, Emilie I'm here-" Jeremy's eyes widened. "Oh…"

She broke away from Hershel and said, "Yes, Jeremy?" Her heart was thumping in her chest. "I'm sorry, I have to go.." She mumbled and he left.

He watched her leave, and then said, "Hershel, slow down."

Professor had everything planned. It had been a week since he had arrived, and now he was ready to say what he had to say. Surprisingly, Emilie was oblivious to his plans. She had accepted his offer to dinner, though she was a bit suspicious of his insisting that she wear a yellow dress. He fluffed up his fancy cloak and stepped out. Emilie met him halfway.

"You look beautiful Emilie."

"Thank you Professor. You look stunning as well." He extended his arm, and she accepted. He led her to a beautifully adorned table with delicious food. He seated her at the end, and then sat down at the other end. Servants came and went, each helping the diners to pass food to each other, or bringing out more.

Sarah giggled. When the professor had explained his plan, she promised that the whole staff would help out. She hoped that Emilie would listen and accept the professor's offer. "They were made for each other!"

Music started to play. Professor Layton stood and said, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Emilie eyed him, and found herself saying, "Yes. I'd be delighted."

He helped her stand and led her to a ballroom. "Tale as old as time. True as it can be…" the soloist sang.

Emilie's eyes widened as she realized what the song was. "Beauty and the Beast…." Hershel nodded and began to dance with her: twirling, whirling, spinning, and bowing. She closed her eyes and smiled warmly. Her head started to fall, but Hershel's chest caught it in time. Emilie sighed. It was perfect.

"Emilie." He said. They were out on a balcony, now, overlooking her gardens. "Emilie." He knelt down on one knee and said, "Emilie Drew, I am going to make you an offer."

Her eyes widened. "Emilie, I won't live without you." Music started to play, "Because I love you, I need you like the Earth needs the sun. I need the one I love, to keep my hope right, my head right, my heart fighting on until I am back in your arms. Because I love you and need you like summer needs rain, to grow and sustain each day, I hear you singing and bringing new strength to my soul until I am back in your arms. Miles apart, yet still my heart can hear your melody. I'm more than sure, that I can't endure without your love for me. Because I love you and need you like I need to breathe. Did Adam need Eve like this? Now I see clearly, I nearly gave up all I had. So whatever our differences were, I'll bid them goodbye. I'll give love a try, and all because I love you."

Emilie was crying. That was what she had wanted to hear all of her life. And now, "You….do?"

"Will you marry me? Will you come back and live with me? Will you stay with me and never leave?"

"I…will…!" She ran forward and he scooped her up. They kissed passionately, each overjoyed that they had finally found what they were looking for: true love.


End file.
